


即使是傻瓜，也不会两次都犯同一个错误

by CarrotCesca



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Japanese History References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，原作写于2013-2014年，有历史梗和对结局的妄想。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 1





	1. 改变的不只是草莓牛奶的价格

**Author's Note:**

> 本坑王唯一一篇完结并且被收入文包的文，当时文笔极其稚嫩，外加为了贴合银魂背景而做了很多不知是否成功的口语化尝试。现在回头看有诸多不满意的地方，还看到的大家多多包涵了。

“只要998！只要998！笔记本电脑……”  
啪！  
“大家好，这里是结野，我在警方刚破获的春雨残部……”  
啪！  
“阿桂……你不要死，不要死，留下来陪着我，哦~”  
“我在这儿……松子……我在……”  
啪！啪！  
“大家好，这里是每日江户，今天是大政奉还第100天纪念日，天皇明……”  
啪！  
“什么大政奉还，这地方与开城前根本是一样衰嘛。”  
万事屋主人坂田银时嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，含糊不清地评论着。他的右手悠闲地搭在沙发上，左手则是在电视遥控器上随意乱按。  
“唯一的变化就是结野主播的身材又肥了一圈，以及草莓牛奶涨价了两倍，以及假发和拉面店老板娘被编进了肥皂剧，顺便拉面的价格也跟着涨了啊！”  
“什么啊银桑你这根本已经说了四条了我看是倒幕战争把你的脑细胞也跟着倒掉了吧！”在一旁认真打扫卫生的新八终于忍无可忍，吐槽技能全开。  
“喂！新吧唧你这么大声吵到神乐到时候她出来揍你一顿我可管不了啊。”银时指了指一旁的柜橱，从里面传出的少女呼噜声清晰可辨。  
“明明你把电视声音开得这么大，还在说……”  
  
“紧急通……”  
啪！  
“……知！紧急通知！”  
啪！  
“嘛~又是这种鬼东西，首相又辞职啦~京都大地震啦~日本申奥成功啦~嘛~……又不是草莓牛奶降价，这种事有什么好关心的——这个时候就果断要调到TV Edo，说不定还在放银魂呢——喂，新八，别抢银桑的遥控器！”银时飞快地摁下遥控器，然后开始与新八互相撕扯起来。  
“紧急通知！请江户市民注意！”  
连TV Edo都是一模一样的画面，银时对这个世界绝望了。  
电视里的依旧是结野主播，她一字一顿地读着手里的纸张：“刚刚接到江户警方的通知，请见到过这张脸的市民速至警局提供相关信息哦。若您协助警方抓获此人，警方承诺将给您一笔可观的赏金。若您亲自将此人抓获，赏金翻倍——”  
听到“赏金”这个词，银时和新八立马停止了遥控器战争，三双眼睛一动不动直视着电视屏幕，生怕漏掉一个小细节。  
“呼啦——”柜橱打开了，神乐一脸倦意，打了个呵欠。  
“啊——不过虽然警方很懒不想出勤，但为了您的生命安全，还是劝您不要和他发生正面冲突，要悄悄地报警哦——悄悄地——”结野将食指竖在唇上，做了个可爱的手势。“说的就是镜头上的这个人啦……诶？我的泳装照？！喂！staff！快切换镜头，staff！！”  
  
终于，电视里浮现出了一张照片，照片上的人身着真选组队服，黑色短发，叼着根烟，一脸不屑的表情。  
对于万事屋三人组来说，这是一张再熟悉不过的脸。  
  
所以说，改变的可不只有草莓牛奶的价格啊。


	2. 会变身的黑猫才是夜一SAMA！

“什么，这……这不是税金小偷蛋黄酱先生嘛？”神乐一脸惊讶，冲到了电视机跟前（新八大叫：喂你挡到我了！）“诶——还真是蛋黄酱阿鲁！”

银时皱了皱眉头，而新八则揪住了自己的衣领。

结野克莉丝特毫无起伏的声音继续着：“幕府爪牙，真选组余孽土方十四郎，今日于春雨残部附近现身，并在与多名警员发生冲突后逃逸。在此之前，土方十四郎率真选组残部多次袭警，尝试暗杀政府要员，是江户城巨大的安全隐患。所以，坐在电视前的你！” 结野将手指向镜头，瞬间穿越到了电视购物频道。“还在等什么？见到这张脸，就赶快拿起电话拨打……”

——哔——

银时摁下了关机键。

一阵沉默。

“那个……”神乐率先发话说：“蛋黄酱不是抓人的么，怎么变成通缉犯了阿鲁？”

“小神乐哟，这两年光跟秃头爸爸打怪兽爽歪歪去咯。”银时摸了摸神乐的头，少女的头发长了些，也比以前更顺滑了点。“江户啊，可是发生了些大事情……”

“还不是银桑新吧唧合伙骗我说有怪兽侵略醋昆布星球阿鲁！”少女一脚踢在银时脸上，开始暴力捶打。“等我知道高杉起兵的时候已经跟老爸在宇宙里打了很久怪兽了阿鲁！” 又是一拳。“而且他这次死活不让我回江户阿鲁！” 神乐将最后的一拳重重锤在了地上。“嘛~不过打怪兽的感觉倒也不坏咯。”神乐说着，悠闲地挖起了鼻孔，将目光转向了新八。

“诶——吐槽之王新吧唧怎么变成哑巴啦？”

新八依旧皱着眉头，右手握住了剑柄，一言不发。

“哦……神乐啊，新八在你打怪兽的时候可是冲破了他平凡吐槽王的角色设定干出过一番大事哟~”

“彼此彼此吧，银桑。” 新八的眼镜反射着寒光。

“我还记得上次见面的时候哇，新吧唧的眼镜配上真选组队服看起来真是蠢透了啊。”

“长州的军服更蠢哦银桑。”

又一阵沉默。

“你……们……”神乐的后背似乎燃起了熊熊怒火，她一手一个，扯着银时和新八的衣领，将他们硬生生拉到了一处。“我才不管你们把我骗走之后干过什么奇奇怪怪的事阿鲁！今天可是万事屋重开的第一天，是该大家聚在一起开开心心吃火锅才对吧！牛肉火锅！呐！银桑！”

……

“是啊神乐，万事屋阿银正式回归咯，说不定明天就有工作上门哦。”银时看着新八，温和地笑了笑。

新八回了个略显尴尬的微笑。他将眼镜往上架了架。“但土方副长的事……还真是让人不放心啊，最近听说他……”

“……要记得买草莓牛奶和少年Jump，注意不要买成赤丸号。牛肉尽量买便宜的，由于今天是万事屋重开日，你可以多买点醋昆布……诶，火锅调料也不要忘了，还有……”

“喂！银桑你到底有没有在听啊！”

“知道啦阿鲁，我要买十箱醋昆布阿鲁！”

“喂！神乐！喂！”

“烦死人啦啰嗦的老妈子……”银时和神乐做了个鬼脸，齐声说。

入夜。

子时，月悬高空，江户城万籁俱静。

“啊……今天的火锅又成大胃女的一人份了，真饿啊。”银时嘟囔着开了万事屋的门，左手提着一袋看过的少年Jump，右手悠闲地掏着耳朵。

“垃圾分类什么的真是让人讨厌。啊咧——可燃垃圾是哪一边来着。”银时浑浑噩噩地下了楼梯，朝垃圾堆的方向走去。他并没注意到身旁迅速闪过的黑影。

而在银时扔完垃圾迷迷糊糊地走回万事屋门口时，他感到自己好像踩到什么东西。正当他抬脚想确认时，脸上被胡乱抓了一通。

“哇！好痛！”银时向后跳了一步。

银时抬起头，借着月光，他终于分辨出了那矗立在万事屋门口的黑乎乎的一团。

原来是一只猫。

“喂——黑猫桑，我们家很穷的，而且已经有一只巨大食量的狗了，养不起别的动物，抱歉咯。”银时蹲下身来，直视着黑猫的眼睛。“不过呢，如果你饿了，倒是可以给你一点我的草莓牛奶，只许喝一点哦……”

银时骤然停顿了下来，似乎在期待着什么。

黑猫维持着原先的坐立姿势，只是眨了眨眼。

“嘛——看来我真是得了Jump病，还以为所有的黑猫都会说话会变身呢，夜一大人现在也该在尸魂界奋战吧，怎么可能来江户呢——好的黑猫桑，我这就去拿草莓牛奶来。”银时说着正欲起身，猫爪子又一次抱住了他的后腿。

“喂！我都说了给你草莓牛奶了！给你一盒总行了吧！别缠着我啊死喵星人！”

黑猫不知从哪里叼出一张纸，夜晚的光线并不明朗，银时大约能分辨出纸上的两个歪歪扭扭的汉字：“委托”

“哦，我明白啦！原来黑猫桑是要委托才来万事屋的啊！呐，要委托什么啊夜一大人，银桑可不管你是死神还是猫科动物报酬一概不能少的哦——诶？黑猫桑？”

面前已然没有了任何猫科动物的影子，只是一片孤零零的阳台木板。

“看来我真的是太困了，都出现幻觉了——啊……”银时打了个哈欠，摸着黑爬回了床铺。

第二天一早。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么阿鲁！银桑！快起床啊银桑！！！”

银时被新八和神乐硬拽出了床铺，还没来得及打呵欠就被客厅的情景吓呆了。

万事屋的客厅一片狼藉，到处都是杂乱无比的纸张。

银时揉了揉眼睛，随便捡起了一张纸。正面到处是墨黑一团，十分模糊，像是小孩的涂鸦作品。反面则是成堆的“去死吧”。银时又捡起了几张其他的纸查看，顿时恍然大悟似的“哦”了一声。

“新八！神乐！快过来看名侦探银桑破案咯。”

新八努力地收捡着地上的废纸，而神乐则是认真一张一张地查看着。

“你们仔细观察这些画，发现共同点了吗，小鬼们？”

“都画得好丑阿鲁。”

“比例完全不对啊而且完全就是类火柴人啊分辨不出特点的这画的真的是人吗啊啊？”

“小鬼就是小鬼啊~嘛——看这里。”银时拿出一张画，指给神乐和新八看，“这是具尸体，吊死的，头上和身上被涂成了漆黑，应该是黑头发黑衣服——嘴上画这根直线和旁边歪歪扭扭的线——作者是想画叼着的烟吧。来，再看这里，这是具切成五段的尸体，黑衣服，黑头发，烟——再看这幅，淹死泡胀的尸体，黑衣服，黑头发，烟——嗯，这是被砍头的……”

“你到底想表达什么啊银桑！”

“浪费我时间阿鲁！”

“你们不觉得这人很面熟吗？而且……等等……”银时将手上的所有纸一张张地翻到了背面，有的纸张上沾了些星星点点的血迹，银时皱了皱眉。

“果然……喂，新八，神乐。”银时指着一张写满了“土方去死”的纸。“那些儿童画果然都是多串君的尸体啊。”

“敌人的意图这么容易就暴露了好无趣阿鲁。”神乐毫不在乎地说。

新八眨了眨眼，手摸上了下巴，似乎陷入了沉思。

银时突然像想起来什么似的，走到门口附近，捡起昨晚那张写有歪歪扭扭的“委托”二字的纸。

“原来这不是幻觉啊。难道说……昨晚的黑猫桑真是夜一大人？”银时抓了抓头，自言自语道。

“委托”左边是张看起来比那些涂鸦正常一点点的土方十四郎画像（虽然依旧属于儿童画的范畴）。

再左边则是一大片空白，空白上略略有几处淡粉色，有着很重的擦洗痕迹，然而银时依旧能闻到粉色晕染上的点点血腥味。

银时将脸凑近了些，终于在页脚处发现了四个用极细的笔写成的，小到几乎不可辨的字。

“带他过来。”


	3. 唯有蛋黄酱与蛋黄酱不可辜负

“画尸体连血都弄得这么不专业，是有多穷酸才只用单色笔啊快赶上银桑了阿鲁。”神乐愉快地哼着歌，拿起一支红色的笔，开始在那些纸张上添添改改，企图让那些尸体看起来更“逼真”。“说不定是税金小偷的仇家呢，真是笨啊连赏金都不要了只要他去死，好像蛋黄酱也没那么招人讨厌嘛，这几年到底发生了什么，有时间一定得弄清楚阿鲁——嘿，这里可以加一笔。”

神乐自顾自地玩着，而在沙发的另一端，则是沉默的银时和新八。

银时的双手随意地搭在沙发上，眼神呆滞地望着天花板。

“新一叽……啊不，新吧唧，说起来——总一郎君最近怎么样啊，还像以前那样天天炮轰多串吗？”

“……什么？银桑难道没有听说吗？”

————————————————————————————————————

这两年，江户建起更多的新式高楼，新政府也开始对歌舞伎町这样古朴的和式街区进行保护。而那些在开国初始阶段建起的，土不土洋不洋的小平房，如今大都被拆掉和重建，或是在计划中。

除了建筑队，没有人会关注那些破旧的烂尾楼。

江户西北角，建了近百层的江户电力大楼陡然耸立着。

大楼的影子笼罩着一栋这样破破烂烂的小平房。

门前的字迹已经有些剥离了，只有那个“屋”字还能勉强分辨得出来；门口的狗尾草和芨芨草异常茂盛。门上贴了醒目的“保护”标识。

这里曾是新政三杰中的桂小太郎与幕僚秘密集会的地方，政府本打算修葺一番后作为观光景点重新开放，但拜桂先生那彪悍的瞬移功夫，江户城里有很多处类似的“历史遗迹”，于是西北角这一处的重修计划便顺理成章地搁置了。

现在，这里该寂静下来了，不过……

“……到时候我们分成三个小队，A队领队市村，B队领队中村，C队领队铃村——诶？怎么三个领队都是〇村？话说中村和铃村是谁啊？——啊回头再来吐槽这个神经病作者——三天之后，三条船，虾本先生会率军队在目的地迎接我们。我自己上A队的船。一切按指令行事，违者，按队中法度，切腹！”

说话的是一个有着沙哑声音的黑发男人。

“是！”队员们齐声回答。

场景是相似的，只是人不一样了，如果这栋老房子还有记忆的话，大概会这样说吧。

屋里的光线不好，男人费了不少力气才用打火机燃了根烟。他盘腿静坐着，等队员陆陆续续离开了才起身。

他拉开背包，一副墨镜，一双手套与几件破烂的OTAKU装和一个稻草扎的巫毒娃娃平整地躺在那里。他拿起娃娃，轻轻擦拭了下肚皮上那两个巨大的红字“土方”，又将它小心翼翼地放在侧包里；而后转过脸，看着那些“装备”，不禁苦笑了一声。

“真没想到有生之年还得见到你。”

————————————————————————————————————

“您好，欢迎光临7-11便利店！”

“嗯。”一个戴着墨镜，拴着头带，一身破烂OTAKU装，怎么看都是个死宅的男人应了一声，径直向“dressing”标识走去。

男人呆站在“dressing”的商品栏下，看不清墨镜里的表情。

“丘比”蛋黄酱的标签还闪闪发光，可货架上——居然空了？！

真是奇哉怪也，难道幕府关张让他那引以为豪的口味终于为大众所接受了？

男人摇了摇头，点上一根烟，正欲离开。

“哟~小哥这是要买蛋黄酱吗真知棒棒糖？”一个令人烦躁却又无比熟悉的声音响了起来。

“我们可以转让给你哦大大泡泡糖阿鲁。”另一个熟悉的声音。

“所以你们为什么要学阿通的口癖啊场合不对啊！”第三个声音。

男人猛转过头。

面前的，是一个正在抠鼻屎的银发天然卷，一个手扶着额头的眼镜男，和一个穿着旗袍的红发女孩，以及……他们人手一袋，每袋超过五瓶的

。

。

。

。

。

蛋黄酱。


	4. 重复两季之前的情节，编剧一定是被拖欠工资了吧

这家7-11离市中心很远，往来客人也是寥寥无几，除了这位常来买烟和蛋黄酱的OTAKU。

这里唯一的店员饶有兴味地看着眼前的一切。

气氛有些不对啊。

戴墨镜的OTAKU, 奇怪的蛋黄酱三人组，如木桩一般呆站在货架前。

“喂——想要蛋黄酱的话，”做着狰狞鬼脸的红发少女拿出瓶酱汁，故意用奇怪的声调打破了僵持。“就~好~好~按~我~们~说~的~做~阿鲁——好痛！” 银发男人狠狠地敲了敲少女的头，少女下意识地手指一挤，瓶盖便和蛋黄酱一齐飞出，溅在了OTAKU的墨镜上。

“啊咧。”

OTAKU愣了两秒，鼻间哼了一声，闭上眼，双手取下墨镜，熟练地放到嘴边——发现嘴里叼了根烟——于是把烟灭掉，丢进了房间另一端的垃圾桶——途中礼貌地和店员打了招呼——将墨镜上的蛋黄酱一舔而光——戴上墨镜，重新点了根烟。

“啊咧？”

“喂喂这位客人在公共场所抽烟是禁止的你这样做会让小朋友们吸到二手烟三手烟会造成肺癌的啊对吧店员先生所以请你换个地方污染空气啊你看外面的世界多广阔哈哈哈哈。”眼镜男突然面红耳赤地说出一长串，而后死命地将OTAKU男往门外推。

“是啊是啊哈哈哈。”银发男人与红发少女也边跑边附和道。

“嘭——” 关门的声音。

店里又只剩下了一个店员，而地上则是一片狼藉。

等等，刚刚那个人，好像在哪儿见过？

————————————————————————————————

某个冷清的7-11便利店门外——的街口拐角处——再拐角——再拐角——再拐角……的某个阴暗角落里，刚刚剧烈运动的四人靠着墙气喘吁吁。

“说吧。”良久，黑发男人缓缓开口道。“谁派你们来的。西乡？桂？还是你们又缺钱了？”

“啊咧？多串君居然这么想玩监禁play？早知道我们在7-11就不该跟你打招呼而是该跟警察叔叔打电话咯。”银时依旧是一副懒散的样子。

“是呢阿鲁！本来去买蛋黄酱是要来引诱你上钩的，没想到还在便利店就碰到前税金小偷大蠢蛋阿鲁，果然是天助我也哇哈哈哈！”

“喂——神乐酱的语气偏移重点了吧，怎么有种猫和老鼠里的Tom的即视感啊。”银时开始抓神乐的头毛。

“乱说阿鲁！哪有多串君那么笨的Jerry阿鲁！”神乐也不甘示弱，以拳回敬。两人开始打闹起来。只有新八一脸无奈，尴尬地呆站着。

“土方副长——”

“哟，志村队士，好久不见。”

“土方副长，刚刚的情况真的很危险啊，我看你摘下了墨镜，怕店员认出来，而且那根本不是个说话的地方，才……才粗鲁地把你拉了出来，请……请一定要相信我们啊副长。”新八的脸胀得通红。

“当然。”土方露出了丝不易察觉的微笑，他的回答没过一秒，似乎这根本就是个不需要考量的问题。“要不然我会乖乖地跟到这里？要不然我会一直不拔刀？”

“太感谢了，土方副长！”

土方缓缓地吐了几个烟圈，低声道。

“说吧，到底什么事。”

“啊~也没什么特别重要的事，只是想给你看看这个。”银时懒洋洋地伸出手，手上正是那份奇怪的委托和“土方去死”合集。

土方不满地哼了一声，接过那订好的厚厚一本，漫不经心地翻了起来。

他的眉头不自觉地拧起，双眼里凝重的神色随着他翻页的频率一同不断增加，双手用力地揉搓着纸张至其簌簌作响。可旋即又如想起什么似的，换上了副舒展开朗的表情。而这所有细微的变化，都被在一旁默默观察的的坂田银时看在了眼里。

“又有人出钱要我的人头？看来跟新政府不是一拨人，怪不得会专门找万事屋啊。让我猜猜，是春雨？沟鼠组？还是……”土方的声音在发抖。“算了，仇家太多，懒得数。所以你们是要——”

“土方副长！”激动的新八冲上前揪住土方的衣领，而后又如同意识到自己做了多大不敬的事似的立刻放开了。“土方副长，你怎么会不知道……我们都能……很重要……一眼就……要过去……他……你一定……”新八语无伦次，完全无法控制自己激动的情绪。

“啊？什么事啊，我听不懂你在说什么。”土方的声音颤抖得更厉害了。

“是……是冲田队长啊！难道副长忘了吗？那场战争结束时，浑身是血，不断咳喘到无法行走的冲田队长……你抱着他不知去了哪里，回来时满面笑容地告诉我们那只是普通的伤口感染，医生说静养几日就好……然后就没消息了……那，那时我还在队里……”新八说最后一句话时，声气明显放低了些。

“哦，总悟啊……确实有这么回事呢。”土方一副不自然的“原来如此”表情。“但这和你们手上的委托有什么关系啊哈哈哈？”

“大笨蛋阿鲁除了那个抖S星人谁会在纸上写满土方去死阿鲁谁会那么变态地天天想着S你谁又会设计出那么多有创意的尸体阿鲁，我们一眼就看出来啦，呐？是不是啊银酱？”

“你当时不也在画尸体么。”银时小声嘀咕道。

“哦……确实……总悟不是一直想杀了我，坐上副长的宝座嘛，哈哈。”土方干笑了两声。“这样也好，他自己去万事屋下委托书，说明病已经好得差不多了，说不定现在活得很滋润呢。可惜，副长的位置，他杀了我也拿不到咯。”他闭上了眼睛，似乎有些不愿去想的事情。

“对了，说起来你们是怎么找到我的，哦，一定是看到电视上播的‘春雨残部附近’吧。确实是我失策，非要和春雨杠上，警察的职业习惯一时半会儿改不呢，刚才取墨镜也是，突然又忘了自己现在是通缉犯啦，啊，说起来真是多谢你们……”

“土方副长，你是装傻还是真傻？”新八十分无奈。

“啊咧，我说的有什么不对么？”土方动作僵硬地抓了抓后脑勺。

“那个……话说冲田家的小子只是想让你去看看他吧。”沉默良久的银时终于发了声。他歪着头，手臂折叠在一起，饶有兴味地看着土方的反应。“虽然表达方式非常的……有总一郎君的个人风格……不过连我们都一眼看穿的东西，对于多串君来说必定如蛋黄酱一般熟悉吧……装出一副事不关己的样子……是有八嘎王子的智商才会信啊？”

“八嘎王子都不会信阿鲁！”

土方踩灭了手上的烟头，冷笑了一声，回应道：“我不会去的，别费口舌了。”

他停顿了一下，又加了句：“我们的船过几天就要北上，我最近很忙，顾不上其他的事。”

沉默。

“如果你不去，兴许就永远见不到他了哟？”银时试探性地问了一句，他并没有与土方争论北上的意义；他知道即使北上，与如日中天的新政府对抗也是螳臂当车，但他也明白，比起吸食花蜜的蝴蝶，土方更愿意做只扑火的蛾子。

人都有其所要坚持的东西。

但即便如此……

“谁管他呢。”土方转过身，背对着万事屋三人，他又点上了一根烟。

新八正欲发话，银时比了比手势，制止了他。

“哦，这样啊，既然土方大人这么忙，来打扰你还真是不好意思啦，抱歉抱歉！”银时大声说完，拉着神乐和新八朝与土方相反的方向走，不过走得很慢，非常慢……“喂——别太猴急啊新吧唧，这笔钱肯定有办法挣回来的，我们三个一起去看总一郎君，然后我扮成土方，说不定抖S王子染上什么老花眼之类的并发症，就可以蒙混过关了。”

“啊啊不要阿鲁！银酱会被总一郎君虐待的阿鲁！他要是打你我一定会打回去的，管他得了老花眼还是什么阿鲁！”神乐撅起了嘴，愤愤不平。

“喂，话说老花眼是什么情况啊设定又出问题了啊。”新八依旧抑制不住吐槽。

“嘛，话说回来〇魂的编剧还真缺钱啊，拿多串君这种早就过时的闷骚装逼侠当主角不说，两季之前的情节居然又重来一遍，编剧啊缺钱要向公会起诉啊不能在剧里发牢骚啊，不然我弃番了哦，你们的收视率一定会下跌的哦！”银时指着天大吼道。

“银酱，弃番的话就陪我追‘中国少女艳遇记’阿鲁，好好看的阿鲁！”

“我怎么……”

身后，沉默多时的土方突然发话，三人顿时停下了对话，纷纷转过头来。

“我怎么……我拿什么面对他，让真选组变成今天这个样子，我有什么脸见他。”他的声音，同他的背影一样，平静得不起一丝波澜。

沉默。

“哦，原来不是‘我想让他一个人幸福的死去’而是‘我好怕丢脸哪，所以还是让他一个人去死好了噜’吗？编剧我还真是错怪你了——这已经不是重复剧情而是崩坏主角了吧，弃番！”

说着，银时拉着神乐和新八朝着与土方相反的方向走去，这次是正常步调。

土方依旧呆呆站在那里。

“不过你不会让抖S星人一个人的吧银酱？”

“啊，当然不会啊，我们手上还有他的委托呢就是银酱扮成多串君也得去啊，话说回来——喂，土方十四郎！你把总一郎君丢哪里了？”


	5. 视力下降了，智商也会跟着下降的哟！

土方十四郎并没有把那本“土方去死”合集和那份委托还给万事屋，而是自己带了回去。

他不厌其烦地，仔仔细细地，一遍又一遍地翻阅，伴随着有时不经意翘起的嘴角，有时无奈的干笑，和有时混杂着怅然，愧疚与痛苦的叹息。

在这个曾经呼风唤雨的前真选组副长眼里，他自己的尸体和诅咒自己去死的语句，在这一刻，似乎成了艺术品。

他最后在那本“书”盖在脸上的情况下睡熟了。

自然而然地，土方做了一个梦。

梦的开始是武州如画境般美好的乡下，又一次。

他看到近藤在与少年时的自己比剑，而三叶在一旁捂嘴微笑。土方只觉得觉得喉头干涩，却没有一点想要加入他们的愿望。

他不想再做这样的梦了，近年来，他已经梦见了武州太多，太多遍。

所幸，此梦顺遂了他的意思，并没有在朦胧的武州画景里继续下去。

场景渐渐转化成了江户，变换到了真选组屯所。已经扮成“阿诚”的银时一脸呆滞，本该伪装尸体的神乐不耐烦抬起了头，而身着真选组队服的自己正气急败坏地训斥着一旁拿羽毛球拍的山崎。

他伸手去抓，场景却又变换，而变换的速度还在不断加快。

从真选组屯所，到万事屋，到回武州的火车，到死亡游戏的监室，到寺门通演唱会现场，到牛郎店，到池田屋，到某个偏僻的林荫小道，再到某个死寂的战场，直到最后一切场景扭曲成一团无法分辨的四维空间。

他看见了近藤，山崎，新八，银时，神乐，桂，松平大叔，佐佐木和见回组，西乡的大军，很多很多人，他又一次看见了三叶。

以及许许多多的，不同装束，不同时期，不同表情的自己。

可是他没有看到总悟。

土方从来没有哪一刻像现在这般，如此心急如焚地，如此迫不及待地，渴望着恳求着要见到他。

他的病怎么样了？土方不知道；他的心情如何？土方还是不知道；土方觉得自己甚至快要忘记总悟的面貌和声音了。

他在那个扭曲的四维空间里大步奔跑，大声呼喊着总悟的名字。

当然没有任何回应。

内心最深处的某种恐惧渐渐侵蚀了全身，土方的腿开始发软……

突然，空间静止了，一切扭曲旋转尽皆消融。

“三……三叶？”

这时，土方对面站着的，确实是一身和服，挂着浅浅微笑的冲田三叶。

场景又变回了武州，蛙鸣稻田，乌啼枝头，一片鸟语花香。

“你……你怎么会在这儿？”

“十四郎，你看，近藤和山崎在那边比剑呢。”三叶没有回答他，而是指了指道场的方向。

“喂！十四，快过来啊！”近藤愉快地向他招着手。

“是啊副长，这么久没被你骂了，好不习惯啊。”山崎挥了挥手上的羽毛球拍，做了个鬼脸。

他们俩都穿着真选组队服。

土方看着他们，只觉得如鲠在喉，却一句话都说不出。

他强迫自己将脸扭向三叶的方向。三叶依旧眯眼微笑着。

“三叶，你知道总悟在哪儿吗？”土方的语气十分急迫，他感到自己对总悟的记忆还在进一步衰退。

三叶突然将双眼睁得老大，眼神怪异地指了指土方的头，又指了指他的胸前。

土方疑惑地低下头，却发现手上不知什么时候多出了那本“土方去死”合集和那份委托。

“我……我不懂你的意思。”土方抬起头，一脸迷茫。面前的三叶又重新挂上了那副笑眯眯的表情。

“所以……”三叶微笑着说。

“所以什么？”

“所以你还是留下他一个人去死好了！”三叶突然睁圆了双眼，用银时的声音大吼道。

土方十四郎猛地惊醒，扶着胸口大喘粗气，那本“书”也落在了一边。

银时的那句话，连同他的声音，还回荡在耳畔，很多遍……

土方的双手渐渐捂住了脸，他不禁颤抖着长叹了一口气。

“总悟……”

——————————————————————————————

“前面三丁目左拐……话说银桑，这样真的没问题吗？” 坐在机车后座的新八将遮住眼镜的地图向下移了些，对前座黑发黑衣的男人发问道。

“放心吧新吧唧，只要戴个黑假发，穿一身黑，嘴里叼根棒状物，然后摆一副‘喂，我才不想来看你。’的装逼样子就足够骗过因为老花眼而养病的总一郎君啦。”银时的语气含糊不清，大约是嘴里有根棒棒糖的原因。

“为什么冲田队长因为老花眼养病这个梗变成既定事实了啊银桑？”

“想象一下吧新吧唧，要是总一郎君只看到一个银色天然卷，一个红发外星人和一副眼镜，肯定会用抖S的语气说‘送货上门的公司竟然不带货，这种职业态度请滚吧’然后‘嘭’一声摔门；如果银桑这样装一下呢，由于很久没见多串，总一郎君说不定会一时激动放我们进去，再一时激动没发现我是假冒，然后一时激动把酬金给我们啊。”

“……最后一时激动得一炮轰死你吧，喂，话说你还是没有回答我的问题。”新八面无表情地说。

这时，一个刹车，银时突然大幅度向后仰了一下。

“银桑……你的假发要掉了。”新八的脸上写着“忍耐”两个字。

“啊咧？”

“银桑……你知道混杂着劣质染料味和定春味的狗毛闻起来是什么感觉吗？”新八的脸上写着“忍无可忍”四个字。

“注意看地图，GPS。”银时正了正头上的黑假发，死鱼眼毫无反应的看着前方，似乎新八什么也没说过。

“喂，我什么时候成GPS了？！”

“你应该感谢我们阿鲁，把你从普通眼镜升级成了带GPS导航功能的眼镜阿鲁！”一旁骑着定春的神乐一边抠着鼻屎一边百无聊赖地说。

“喂！！你们……你们都给我注意看路啊前面都宫线要右转啊！”

不远处。

“确定骑机车那个人是土方十四郎？”狼头道。

“身高大约177cm，黑色卷发，黑色真选组制服，抽烟……不会有错，绝对是他。”一旁的狗头比对着通缉令上的土方照片，肯定地点了点头。

“很好，这小子还在警局里作威作福的时候我们春雨就没少吃他的亏，现在成了落水狗居然还敢来捣乱，我们兄弟几个这就去报仇……”狼头咬牙切齿道。

“先别慌。”狗头伸出爪子制止了狼头。“他周围那两个人都不是吃素的。那个红色头发的少女，”狗头指了指神乐，“你还记得神威提督吧，这是她妹妹。”

“哦……夜兔族。”狼头恍然大悟似的点了点头。

“她底下那条狗，啊不对，那位犬神，要是释放出它的力量，可是世界无敌的啊。”狗头激动的语气饱含着对同类的自豪与崇敬。

“他们两个怎么会和土方十四郎混在一起？”狼头不解。

“不清楚啊——无论怎样，现在肯定不是动武的时候，一是我们人不够，二是得找准土方落单的时机……”狗头道。

“兄台高见！我这就派人去跟踪他们。”狼头击掌大笑道。

万事屋三人循着土方给的地址，来到了一处僻静的和式小院落。

“冲田先生，这里是万事屋，您要的委托送到了！”

没有回应。

“冲田队长，土方副长来看你了哟。”

还是没有回应。

“白痴抖S！你再不过来我踹门了阿鲁！”

依旧没有回应。

神乐飞起一脚，却惊讶地发现院落外的小门居然是虚掩的，她用力过猛导致重心不稳，一下摔在了地上。

“真恶心阿鲁！！待会儿见面一定要好好收拾那小子，管他得了老花眼还是青光眼阿鲁！”神乐气得不断捶地，把周围的土地捶出了不小的凹面。

“啊咧，门居然是开的，那我戴狗毛扮多串还有什么意义啊喂！！！”银时仰天长啸道。

“诶银桑你不是为了让冲田队长给赏金的吗？”

“智商果然是会跟着视力一起下降的啊眼镜男，你真当冲田这么笨啊。”银时悠闲地挖起了鼻孔。“我们只是要想办法混进来，然后以万事屋的名义关怀他——从那些扭曲的画来看，他现在一定遭受着很严重的心理折磨哟——然后，总一郎君就被感动啦，一把鼻涕一把泪地向我们倾诉他的恋爱烦恼；然后，我们表示非常理解，并决定向他倾诉没有钱的烦恼；然后，总一郎君理解地塞给我们一个装满钱的信封，‘万事屋，你们为我纾解了痛苦，这是你们应得的’，多么美好的结局呀！”

“所以……到底是谁眼里的冲田队长更OOC啊拜托——哎哟！”

“好痛！喂喂喂怎么啦神乐酱？！”

神乐给了新八和银时一人一拳，不满地怒吼道。“你们两个婆婆妈妈的神经病，快点去找抖S算账阿鲁！”

院落不大，花花草草都修剪得挺整齐，布局也算可人。

万事屋三人朝居墅走近了些，房间的推拉门开了一半，但已足够让三人看到里面的冲田总悟。

三个人都不记得上次见到冲田总悟是什么时候，大概都能称得上“很久以前”。

冲田总悟坐在床铺上，穿着睡衣，被褥盖了半身，头上戴了个巨大的封闭型耳机，右手握了支笔，左手压着张纸，而纸上……冲田依然在进行着名为“土方去死”的艺术创作。

因为耳机的原因，冲田没发现万事屋三人闯入院落，眼睛依旧专注在“作品”上，头有时随着节奏不断上下点，脸上没有任何表情。

“新吧唧，神乐，过去叫一下冲田，就说土方在这儿。”银时俯在二人耳边说。

“银桑你想干嘛？——啊，神乐等等我！”

神乐冲了进去，粗鲁地取下冲田的耳机，大吼了一声。换来的是冲田疑惑的眼神——一秒——而后又专注在画土方尸体这项伟大事业上。

“冲……冲田队长。”后跟上的新八结结巴巴地说。“我……我们把土方副长带来了。”

冲田“唰”一声站了起来，画纸飞到了一边。这个过于急迫的动作让他无法控制地咳了一声，他皱了皱眉，努力将咳嗽的欲望憋了回去。

门外是一个穿着真选组队服的黑发背影。

冲田总悟朝那个背影看了一眼，转身对新八说。

。

。

。

。

。

“下次记得不要用狗毛。”


	6. 别以为你生病了就能受到优待！

院落里。

一只黑猫匆匆掠过，借银时的肩膀做了踏板，轻巧地跳进总悟怀中。

猫身后传来定春的吠叫，它的脸上有着明显的猫爪印，正怒气冲冲地追逐着罪魁祸首。

到门边时，定春骤然停了下来，然后一口咬住银时的头。

一团黑乎乎的东西很快便随着定春的撕扯滑脱，银色卷毛“啵”一下尽数翘起。

新八和神乐开始不受控制的狂笑起来，冲田也忍不住轻笑了几声。

而伫立在朝阳下那岿然不动的银色背影，则成了今日最悲凉的风景……

冲田总悟的房间很简洁，除了一些必要的家具，一副床铺，一些纸笔，一个摆满瓶瓶罐罐的小柜子，没有多余的物什。

四人围坐在一张矮方桌旁，姿势各异。

“看来，你们一定见过土方先生了吧。” 

冲田总悟抚摸着怀里窝成一团的小毛球，依旧是平日那般无所谓的语气，对他们的到来并没表现出惊讶。黑猫慵懒地咂咂嘴，翻身换了个更舒服的姿势。

“嗯。”新八犹豫着点了点头，“但是……”

“喂，跑腿可是很辛苦的阿鲁，用狗毛化装也是很危险的阿鲁，酬金至少要给一半阿鲁！”神乐边说边伸出手晃来晃去。

“你可以穿件破烂衣服，拿个瓷碗，戴上铁链，然后跪在我的脚下说‘求求你，我要饿死了，给我点钱吧’，看在铁链的份上我或许会考虑给你一日元的，China。”冲田脸上的表情十分认真。

“可恶！”神乐挥起拳头就要冲上去，被新八死命拦住。

“这么久没见，暴力女的脾气还是那么糟糕，有失调教啊，老板。”冲田端起桌上还冒着热气的茶杯，笑道。

“调教？我被她调教还差不多。”银时抓了抓自己蓬松的后脑勺。“不过你院子的门到底为啥是虚掩的啊，让神乐酱栽了个大跟头，发脾气的是她，遭殃的可是我们啊。”

在一旁被神乐压着左一拳右一拳的新吧唧艰难地点了点头，表示很同意。

“哦，那个么。一个人在这儿很无聊，总得找些乐子。”冲田的嘴角漾出一记诡异的笑。“而且有些小老鼠很愿意陪我玩啊。”

冲田抿了口茶，继续道：“老板应该知道吧，西乡他们最近一直在清除江户城里的幕府残余势力，除了电视上公放通缉令，地上也是到处撒网。”

“……好像是有这么回事。假发都觉得他有点操之过急了，有必要这样赶尽杀绝嘛。”

“有那个人在的话……是我我也会这样做。”提到“那个人”，冲田的眼神有些游移不定，语气也分不清是骄傲还是担忧。“总之，有几只小老鼠就像嗅到新鲜奶酪一样，一直在门外鬼鬼祟祟窜来窜去，我觉得很烦，干脆把院门开了条缝。”

冲田面无表情地拿起身旁的菊一文字仔细端详，继续道：“果不其然，这些家伙半夜偷偷溜进来，居然想直接把我绑走？！哈？”他讽刺地嗤笑了一声。“他们的剑使得倒不坏。我留下了一个，一问才知道都是跟踪土方的。”

“虽然我真的不想打断你但是我还是要问一句尸体怎么办啊就地掩埋很臭的难道我们现在坐在一堆尸体上吗？”银时的额头在冒冷汗。

“当然是自己装箱然后打电话让FedEx运到江户湾啦……啊咧……你们三个发什么抖啊又不是恐怖故事……切……”

冲田耸了耸肩，接着说：“后来院门就一直是开着的，也时常有过来送死的小老鼠，有趣的是，他们的目标全是土方。直到有一天，我发现周围的老鼠虱子蟑螂们都不见了，想来是政府在别的地方发现了真正的土方先生。”

“所以你才送委托给我们的吗，是因为担心土方副长吗？”新八问道。

“不过还真多亏了这些小老鼠们。我的生活有趣多了，菊一文字也得以饱腹，我有点想念他们呢。”冲田似乎没听到新八的提问。他温柔地挠了挠黑猫的脖颈，小家伙满意地哼了一声。“而且，他们还让我知道，原来土方桑像当年的桂小太郎一样被人狼狈地追着到处跑呢，真是讽刺啊。”冲田的语气依旧冷漠，可眼神黯淡了下来。

他甩了甩头，换了个话题。“对了，老板现在还在军队里吗？”

“早就退役啦。”银时摆了摆手。“我不适合在那样严格的地方呆太久，还是万事屋这种能够天天看Jump打小钢珠，没有固定作息的生活比较爽快啊。”

“银酱每个月的固定津贴能吃好多顿牛肉火锅的，他全拿去打小钢珠和买十八禁杂志了阿鲁！”神乐作势悄悄在冲田耳边说。

“喂！现在物价疯涨的好吧！涨得比奥特曼变身还快，比哥斯拉还高的好吧！人妖和假发那群家伙都超抠门的好吧！我那点退休工资简直就是金刚眼里的小屎丸好吧！还有啊十八禁杂志哪儿来的啊屏蔽啊快屏蔽！！”银时大声为自己辩护道。

“你没有资格抱怨吧神乐，哪次煮火锅不是你一个人吃完的啊！”新八怒吼道。

“也比你这个都奔三了还痴迷少女——啊不，大妈偶像，天天拿钱去买海报和难听到死的CD的死宅男要好！”神乐不甘示弱，两人又厮打在一起（新八：什么？你竟敢侮辱阿通？和你拼命啊！）。

银时和总悟默默地看着两个小孩吵嘴，眼神里却没有厌烦，只有温柔与怀念……

“没和你交过手，有点遗憾啊。”良久，冲田将目光转向了面前的天然卷，微笑着叹了口气，又端起了茶杯。

“切，什么遗憾不遗憾的，生分得很。”银时笑着将面前的清茶一饮而尽。“对了，新吧唧说你身体状况不太好，是怎么回事啊，和多串君玩某种高难度play闪着腰了么？”

“噗——”银时的脸上沾满了带茶叶渣的茶水。

“哦，抱歉。”冲田无辜地擦了擦嘴角，仿佛刚刚那个行为只是无心之失。

“事实上，我有半年多没见过他了。” 冲田努力让自己的语气显得十分平静。他若有所思地停顿了一下，继续道：“嘛，这样也好，只要他那张讨厌的脸一出现，我就会毫不犹豫轰死他，土方桑很有自知之明呢。只可惜……”话还没说完，冲田突然毫无征兆地剧烈咳嗽起来，一直懒散半躺的银时马上坐直，正在打闹的新八神乐顿时停下了手，三人担心地看着他。万事屋从未有过处理相关事件的经验，他们对眼前的情况束手无策……

“新吧唧，拨大江户医院的急救电话，快点！”银时焦急地说。

“嗯！冲田队长，你忍耐一下，我这就……”

“不，不用……”冲田总悟勉强伸出一只颤抖的手，作了个拒绝的手势。“柜子上那个蓝……咳咳……蓝色的瓶子，还有白色的……拿过来……”

神乐飞快地跑去将药瓶取来，递到冲田手上。冲田倒下几颗药，新八帮忙递上茶水送服了下去。

药很见效，很快冲田便不再咳嗽，只是还扶着胸口喘粗气。三人将他扶到方桌旁的床铺上躺下并盖好被子，刚刚一直在冲田怀里的黑猫也跳到了被子上。

“只可惜我很快就要死了，我还没当上副长啊，真是很不甘心哪。”冲田双眼无神地直视着天花板，完成了刚刚被咳嗽打断的语句。

银时张开嘴，想要说些什么，却又找不出一句合适的话。

“我说，你的病，到底怎么了。”他最后只好尴尬地发问。

“记得我姐姐吧，老板。”冲田道。“现在的状况，大约和姐姐当年差不多，啊不对，还要更严重些。”

冲田挣扎着坐了起来，继续道：“最后一次作为真选组一番队队长战斗是很早以前的事情了，我只记得当时咳晕了过去，醒来的时候发现自己躺在医院的重症监护病房，墙是透明的，一转头便看到门外的医生在和土方先生说话，土方先生的脸色相当难看呢。” 他停顿了一瞬，表情似笑非笑。“他以为我听不见，可我看得到医生的口型啊，‘肺-癌-晚-期’，医生还特意说得很慢。那也是我最后一次见到土方先生咯。”

冲田的表情一直很平和，声音甚至带了几分戏谑的味道。

“总之，住院那段时间什么方式都试过啦，放疗啊化疗啊手术啊，结论是痛苦而没有效果。期间我也多次跟医生说不要再折腾了，医生说不行啊，家属坚持要你在这儿继续接受治疗啊，家属的钱给得很足啊，你不能浪费钱啊我们这儿的设备最先进啊你要理解家属的一片苦心啊，只要有一点希望就不要放弃啊。我当时就想，‘家属’是谁啊，总不可能是天堂的老姐吧，结果看到各类确认书上的签名都是‘土方’呢。”

万事屋三人很难不把冲田说这话的心态归结为炫耀；他们一致撇了撇嘴。

“后来医院给我换了保守治疗方案，并告诉我换到环境优雅的寓所疗养比冷冰冰的病房效果好——长点脑子的人都知道这就是给‘你没治了等死吧’加了件蓝羽织——我倒是无所谓，反正早就想离开那鬼地方了。第二天，几个护士便把我送到了这里。”冲田耸了耸肩，继续道。“其实他们也早就想这样干啦，但此前‘家属’一直不同意，这次动作这么快，我当时就觉得，不是医院没钱了就是江户变天了。果然，在我搬来这里的那个深夜，刚刚进驻江户的新政府军便以调查可疑人物的名义搜查了医院。”

冲田的语气十分轻松，说完便起身从冷柜里取了果盘放在方桌上，并拿了个苹果。

“补过……窝在则……里……比在……亿元嗨深得多……谁冉……”

“总一郎君！把苹果吃完再说话！你看你现在的表现，像个危重症病人吗？啊！”维持着半躺姿势的银时敲了敲地板，正色道。

一旁的神乐踮脚悄声挪到方桌旁，想要一把抢走果盘，却被冲田飞速端走，扑了个空。

“冲田君，好东西要学会分享哦！学会分享才是好孩子阿鲁！”神乐也学着银时那正襟危坐的样子敲了敲小方桌。

“好啊，我也热爱分享呢。柜子里有条铁链，你现在戴上，然后……”

“喂，白痴抖S！别以为你是病人就能被特殊对待阿鲁！今天死还是明天死可不管我的事，要打架现在就来阿鲁！”神乐撸起袖子做好了准备。

冲田愣了一瞬。而后，出乎所有人的意料，他默默将果盘重新放回方桌，并示意神乐随便吃，还挥手让银时和新八也加入吃水果大军。

“可惜那家伙就是永远不懂这个道理。”冲田小声嘟囔着，又嚼了一口苹果，脸转向了窗外。

“啊咧。不懂什么？不懂蛋黄酱是狗食，草莓牛奶才是人间美味吗。”银时的手里攥着一把草莓，一脸享受。“放弃吧总一郎君，纠正多串君的味觉简直是Mission Impossible啊，比把他绑架到这里来还要困难哪。”

“绑架到这里……所以，你们要他过来看看我，他不同意，但是给了你们我的地址？”冲田避开了刚才的话题，而是就银时的话发问道。

“纠正！是万事屋临终关怀小组主-动-找-他-要-了你的地址。唔，他确实很不乐意，因为他过几天就要坐船去北海道郊游啦，不过……”

“我就没指望过。这个混蛋当初不就是那样对姐姐的么，呵，自己的面子永远比别人的命重要。”冲田的眼神闪过一丝愠怒，声音也有些发颤。他努力克制着自己……“去北海道……很好，去了就再也不会回来了吧——老板，我估计撑不到他死，记得到时候烧一盘播报土方死的新闻录像带给我哦。”冲田又恢复了之前那面无表情的样子。

将此情此景看在眼里的银时内心暗暗发笑，真是两个蠢货啊。

“喂喂，说什么死不死的，不要担心啦，多串君肯定会来看你的。毕竟，傻子也不会同样的错误犯两遍嘛。”

“你高估土方桑的智商了老板——再说，谁要他来了？”冲田总悟摆出了副一脸无辜的样子。

“啊咧，不是你让这只猫半夜把你的‘土方去死’作品集和委托一并给我们的嘛？对吧，夜一大人。”银时蹲下身，摸了摸黑猫的头，黑猫不满地哼了一声。“不要赖账哦总一郎君，我们手上有证据的哦，多串君一来你就要给——我勒个去啊，委托忘在多串君那儿了！喂！夜一大人你要为我作证啊！现在就靠你了啊夜一大人！”

“我可不记得那些纸上有署名哦老板，送委托的是他，想见土方先生的也是他，要报酬也该他给哦。”冲田抱起了猫咪。“再说，他不叫夜一大人，叫小白（Shiro-chan）。”

“噗——”银时嘴里的草莓碎尽数喷到了桌子上（新八大吼：很脏很恶心耶银桑！）。确实，冲田一直是个剑走偏锋的家伙，把一只黑猫起名叫小白对他来说是再正常不过的举动，而好玩的地方是……“啊，是是是，是银桑认错啦，对不起！不是二番队队长夜一大人，是十番队队长冬狮郎大人哟（Toshiro）！抱歉哦冬狮郎酱！你想吃什么啊冬狮郎酱？喵队长要吃符合喵队长身份的东西哦，不要学另一个Toshiro一样吃狗食哦！”

一旁的神乐和新八终于忍不住捧腹大笑。冲田的脸有些发红，眼神藏着些许羞涩，却也在这样的气氛下嘴角不自觉上扬起来。

“喂，真的没事吗？”

“要不要我们送你去医院阿鲁？”

万事屋三人本已道了别准备离开，刚走几步就又因为听见咳嗽声而折返了回来。

冲田总悟摇了摇头，依旧扶着胸口喘气，这是他今天第四次服药了。

“这是天人制的特效止咳药，能撑好一阵子。我一个人的时候都是这么过来的，不要担心啦。”

三人的眼神依旧很怀疑，然而天色已晚，冲田的态度也很倔强，只得就此作别。

“那我们先走咯，出什么事直接要打电话到万事屋，不要搞那些花里胡哨的信之类的，不止别扭而且很蠢啊，听懂了吧冬狮郎酱？”

“喵~”

三人转身，走到了院落门口，银时突然比了个手势让新八神乐停下。

“冲田君，之前我说土方君肯定会来看你，不是说笑，是认真的哦。”银时慢悠悠地说。“到时候记得把酬金寄到万事屋，不许赖账啊。”

冲田轻笑了声，没有作答。

夜幕下的江户，大街小巷，万家灯火，星星点点，别有一番风味。

机车后座上的新八皱着眉头，似乎有些事情怎么也想不明白。

“银桑，你怎么那么肯定，土方副长会去冲田队长那里呢？”

“新吧唧的大脑果然像眼镜片一样薄啊，你以为那些密探杀手们怎么找到总一郎君那儿去的？多串那家伙，是个在院子外面逗留一天都不敢敲门的胆小鬼呢。”银时诡异地一笑，话锋陡转。“所以，这就轮到我们万事屋出场啦！我们可是展现了扭转乾坤的实力哦。”

“银桑你根本就是把副长骂了一顿……然后打算自己装一下蒙混过关吧……还被识破了，这叫什么实力展现……”

“笨啊你！”银时回头给了新八一记爆栗。“这叫欲擒故纵，明白吗？对多串那种人，你越劝他他越不会去的，当然只能用激将法啦——虽然我当时是随口一说，不想总一郎君的病真的那么严重，不是我乌鸦嘴哦——还有啊，你真觉得银桑我，会是那种不小心把委托留在多串那儿的糊涂蛋？那东西可是小钱钱啊喂！你太低估我对小钱钱的爱了吧新吧唧！”

新八揉了揉后脑勺，似乎并不服气：“但是……”

“新吧唧原来的脑容量是500度镜片，现在只剩50度了阿鲁！”骑着定春的神乐毫不客气地嘲笑道。

“但，但是……”

“而且，刚刚在院子门口，有一股很熟悉的烟草味啊，对吧定春。”银时继续道，无视新八的抗议。

“嗷呜——”

冲田的院落门口。

残留的烟草味，地上星星点点的烟灰痕迹，确实有。

烟燃起时的微光，刚刚的脚步声，似乎有。

那个男人来过吗？

冲田总悟倚着门站了好一会儿，他光着脚，看起来十分瘦小。

街上的灯又熄了几盏，除此之外没有任何变化。

他气愤地哼了一声，摔门而去。

不远处的某栋高楼A的某一层。

“司令，确定刚才那个人是土方？”虎头道。

“嗯，我跟他交过手，狼三郎的信息没错，就是他。”狮头点了点头。

“这倒和细作从政府那儿探来的情报吻合了。看来他是真的很爱来这儿啊。”虎头合掌道。

“非常好，情报明朗了。这一次，春雨上下，必将倾尽全力，一雪前耻。”狮头咬牙切齿。

“司令，还是要谨慎啊，记得要……如此……这般……”虎头俯在狮头的耳边说。

“嗯，一切按计划行事。”

不远处的某栋高楼B的某一层，灯光很昏暗。

“确定那个人是土方十四郎？”

“嗯，100%是他，我不会认错。”

“好不容易才露出的马脚啊……千万不能跟丢，不然到手的奖金就要没了，你的也一样！”

“是！没问题！”

“他倒真是很爱来这里啊，奇怪……这边的战略部署嘛……我还是向上级请示一下好啦。”

冲田的房间。

冲田半躺在床铺里，爱抚着他怀里的小黑猫，双眼无神地喃喃自语。

“小白，冬狮郎，冬狮郎，Toshiro，Toshiro，是个混蛋。”

黑猫不满地叫了一声，表达抗议似的翻了个身。

“不是说你啦，是另外一个Toshiro，吃狗食那个。”冲田举起黑猫，认真地说。

“土方十四郎是个混蛋。”

“但是，就像银桑说的一样，土方副长就算到冲田队长的门口也不会敲门，那样的话，就算他去了，不还是毫无意义吗？”到万事屋门口，新八终于将自己的疑问吐了出来。

“我不是说过的嘛，即使是傻瓜，也不会两次犯同一个错误啊。”银时不耐烦地说。

新八摇了摇头，依旧不明白。

“何况多串君一点都不傻。”银时补充道。


	7. 今夜の月はとても青いです

第二天。

意料之中的，万事屋依旧没有接到任何电话。

“啊~跑那么远的路，浪费的油钱都能打两把小钢珠了。”

“是啊阿鲁，而且抖S没打电话过来不就说明他狂犬病没发嘛阿鲁。”

虽然这样抱怨着，三人在依旧一早便去了冲田的小院落，这次还特意带上了UNO牌。

“Draw2哦China，继续在牌堆地狱里哀嚎吧。”

“哇哈哈哈白痴抖S！那就也把你拉下牌堆地狱来陪我阿鲁！Skip！”

“喂！！神乐酱你干嘛？为什么倒霉的又是我啊！”

“刚刚是听到一副眼镜在说话吗？好神奇哦……啊咧……银桑UNO咯。”

四人就这样吵吵嚷嚷地围着方桌打了一天UNO。

或者说，断断续续，打了一天UNO，除开手忙脚乱的咳嗽和吃药时间。

冲田的身体状况很不乐观。

银时本来以为自家三人昨天的突然到访让冲田受了刺激，所以才显得病情那么重。

他们又在这里呆了一天，才知道前一天是见到旧友的惊喜暂时冲淡了癌细胞的战斗力，而今天才是“正常状态”。

连特效药都止不住咳血的“正常状态”。

冲田的精神倒是相当不错，就这样还是赢了半数以上的回合，和神乐新八他们也是调笑不断。比起昨天那副无精打采的样子，眼神里也多了几分真挚，几分坚定和几分感动，但被挤到眼角的一丝落寞却还是一直在。

不难猜到那份落寞是留给谁的。

土方还是没有现身，万事屋三人离开时，发现连院落门口的烟味都没有。

他大概正忙着造船。

第三天。

三人抱怨着，又是一早去了冲田那里，断断续续玩了一天的大富翁。

土方依旧没有现身。

船造好了，他大概正忙着点人数。

明天就该滚蛋了吧？

第四天。

三人抱怨着，一早便……乖乖地坐在电视机前。

“大家好，这里是结野主播！欢迎收看天气预报。诶诶~摄像机在哪里？大家看得见我吗？大家？”

“那是你白花花的肉体吗结野主播？你又长赘肉了呢。”银时懒散地用手指着屏幕充斥着白色的电视机。

“……今日是雾天，西风四级，据说是由中国吹来的西风哦，要出门的大家请在家好好睡个美容觉吧~这样的雾是能给人带来幸运的哟~”

“为什么夏天会下雾刮西风啊，作者的地理又考零分了么……”银时嘟囔着。

神乐打了个呵欠，新八机械地擦拭着眼镜，没人回答他。

不管科学与否，屋外就只有一片白茫茫，潮湿的水汽让人打不起精神来。

“下面进入结野占星时间！今天最倒霉的星座是——金牛座！尤其是，坐在电视机前，叼着烟，手上拿着蛋黄酱瓶的金牛座的你哟！”

——————————————————————————————————————

“啪——”电视机的电源被扯掉了。

土方十四郎吐掉烟，旋开瓶盖，往嘴里灌了半瓶蛋黄酱。

他扔开蛋黄酱，拿起身旁的手机。

“喂，岛田吗？告诉队士们行程推迟……看今晚的天气情况……其他都照常准备，没错。”

土方挂了电话，若有所思地望向窗外。

真是天公不作美……

临行前这几日被安排得满满当当，土方将自己全身心投入工作中，即便工作之余，考虑的也是诸如真选组存续，北上计划这类沉重的问题。

抑或偶尔飘来些关于旧日时光的思绪，也只会在他的背上又加一分力，驱使他更加心无旁骛。

这样突然地空出一天，倒是让他有了一丝闲心去想些与他所背负的责任无关的东西。

比如总悟。

土方总是习惯性地将总悟单列出真选组。

以鬼之副长闻名的他，真选组人人敬畏，可他从不在意总悟的肆意打闹，炮轰和贬损，却也从不喜欢总悟身涉险境，甚至会武断地排除总悟的意见且从不解释。

总悟早就是成年人了，可在土方眼里，他还是那个武州道场里调皮捣蛋的臭小鬼。

总悟怨恨他这一点，他心知肚明，却从来都理直气壮未想过改变哪怕一丝一毫。

他就是这样固执的人。

他为总悟描绘的未来，是那个养好病后，在江户安度余生，好友成群，儿孙绕膝的和美图景。

即使他知道，这样的可能性微乎其微，他也不愿放弃心底残存的那一丝幻觉。

缠绵病榻的总悟是如何一副模样，他无法想象也不敢想象。他宁愿脑海里存在的永远都是那个不谙世事，酷爱恶作剧，手上还没有人命的小屁孩。

他为之愧疚，他更怕被这点点滴滴积累起的愧疚感压垮。

而只要一见到总悟，这似乎是无可避免的。

他很矛盾， 思绪左摇右摆，来而复返，去而复回。 

他当然不愿总悟终其一生都带着对他的怨恨，可他更不想再让总悟背负起真选组的任何东西，总悟已经付出了一切。 

真选组的未来，只有一条路，他要一个人走完。

这样想着，土方的思绪愈加坚决，而手机铃声突然又一次响起。

“喂，这里是土方……什么？ 春雨？几个人？……确定只有两个？……哦，好，你们原地待命，我去去就回……这点人奈何不了我，船比较重要！……不行，必须是我去！……说定了，回见。”

刚刚还说意志坚决，因为一通电话又摇摆不定了，土方不由得嘲笑自己。

据眼线报告，总悟的院落附近有两个鬼鬼祟祟的春雨小喽啰一直在晃荡，似乎是要潜入宅院。若是平日，惹上他就是找死，土方根本懒得管这些小打小闹。可如今……

土方拿出了那份委托书，带着淡粉色血迹的“土方去死”一下便映入眼帘，他的脑海里浮现出一幅画面：病重的总悟卧在床榻，挣扎着咳得近乎昏迷，满地皆是血，甚至没有察觉到两个面目丑陋的天人狞笑地举剑刺向他……

土方没料到恐惧竟是如此轻而易举便将他俘获，即使这其中有不少蹊跷之处，他也不敢再细想下去，收拾整顿了下便拿起剑冲出了屋子。

这回，他穿的是真选组队服。

时值盛夏，已近中午，雾霾渐渐散去，今晚船只就能出发。

“最后一次咯，总悟。”

冲田院落前，天色昏暗，一片诡异的寂静。

土方一眼便看到了正欲闯进院门的两个小喽啰鼠头和蛙头，他的思维一团乱麻，只觉怒从心头起，拔起剑便向二兽猛冲过去。这两个喽啰倒还有几分武艺，没有一招毙命，但还是一直处于下风，且战且退，不几合便弃械而逃。

许久没正面交锋，土方此时正在兴头，哪肯放他们逃走，不想这二兽都是手脚伶俐动作敏捷，他更是恼怒，提起剑一路追去。

七拐八拐，土方追到了一个高楼林立，岔路极多的街区。这里都是些接近完成的电梯公寓，因为天气的原因今日休班一天。

一片死寂，土方除了风声，感觉不到一点人迹。

之前，他没有追上那两个天人，却也奇怪地一直没有跟丢过。可这时他却有些眼花缭乱辨不清方向了。突然，土方的身侧沙沙动了一下，他回头定睛一看，不远处的巷道内，正是那两个他在追赶的天人，此时正扶着墙喘气，似乎以为已经彻底甩开了他。

土方在心底冷笑一声，举起剑，悄悄地踮着脚靠近那两个天人。

这一刻，他终于又一次觉得自己像个警察。

而就在他走进巷道的一刹那，鼠头和蛙头倏地回头狂笑起来，这可怖的笑声很快从单薄的双声道变成家庭影院，变成杜比立体声，音响设备还在不断升级，直至IMAX电影院中宏大的原音效果。

待到土方反应过来时，身前的鼠头和蛙头早已不知去向，再前方则是一堵公寓折来的墙。

这是一个死胡同！土方猛然意识到了什么，转身便走，却发现身后早已等待多时的天人大军。土方一惊，转过身抬头一望，楼道窗口密布的虾兵蟹将们也都渐渐现身了。

“土方哟~”一个戴眼镜的辰罗族合掌大笑道。一个狮头天人毕恭毕敬地跟在他身边。“我们可是在这里恭候多时咯！”

压抑许久的天空终于响起了第一声炸雷，雨点淅淅簌簌地滴落下来。

土方双手紧握着剑，环顾着四周的天人兵将，胸口剧烈起伏着。

他本以为春雨找到总悟的住处只是个偶然事件，不成想居然是专为他而精心设计的圈套。

“可恶……”土方咬牙切齿道。

“怎么？没想到我们在这里？”辰罗族头领从高楼上轻巧地跳到地上，狮头连忙撑起伞，其他士兵们也都纷纷跟随他跳将下来，对土方形成更强烈的压迫之势。

“我们也没想到你堂堂一个前——真选组副长，做事居然这么大意。”头领讥笑着，特意把“前”那个音发得很长。“你当通缉犯有些时日了吧，还没习惯哪？难不成说，还以为自己是那个什么……什么幕府特别警察？权力大得很？整天穿着制服横冲直撞？人人一见衣服就会怕你？啊？哈哈哈哈哈……”头领摊开手，与旁边的狮头对视着大声讽刺道。周围的天人们也应声跟着嘲笑起来。

土方低头看了看自己身上的制服，狠狠地咬了咬嘴唇。他本料定快速处理完两个小喽啰后直接赶到港口，与队员们汇合，而后驱船而去，因此并未考虑伪装问题；再加上事关冲田，这身制服更有其特殊意义。

——可即便如此，今日之前的他也算是深居简出处处注意，而包围圈显然是一早便计划好的。土方紧皱眉头，依旧百思不得其解。

“只是可惜啊。”头领刻意地摇了摇头，作出一副遗憾的样子。“如果你带上夜兔小丫头和那只犬神，说不定还能给我们造成些麻烦，战斗也会更好玩些，就你区区一个地球人，未免有些无趣……”

“你说什么？什么夜兔小丫头？”

“你装什么傻？”头领身后的狼头蓦地站出来大吼，生怕周围人听不到。“那天你大摇大摆地骑机车到这儿来，载着个眼镜儿，旁边骑着大狗的不就是你的夜兔丫头吗？”狼头说完朝身边的辰罗族抱拳深鞠一躬：“头领，我说的话千真万确啊，那天我们人少，所以只是跟踪，没敢出手。可是……可是真的是我摸出了土方的底细啊！”狼头话语急切，一副想邀功的样子。

“不要慌，不要慌，会给你记头等功的，狼三郎。”头领摆了摆手，慢悠悠地说。

土方十四郎脸上的表情彻底僵住，只觉得心头有一万匹草泥马呼啸而过。

“果然是这群笨蛋啊！”土方的内心在咆哮…… “他们居然真的扮成我的样子去‘完成委托’啊！可恶可恶可恶！”土方只觉得啼笑皆非，狠狠地拍了拍自己的额头。等突出重围之后一定要找那个天然卷算账！100包烟100瓶蛋黄酱FedEx Express包邮直达虾夷国才算扯平！他气愤地想。

在大脑里将银卷毛殴打十几遍之后，土方终于尽力冷静了下来，他盘算着，按现在的态势，他形单影只，而敌人则是里三层，外三层，成包夹之势。况且还都是些会使蛮力的天人。即使他向来对自己的剑术颇为自负，内心也不由得会有一丝动摇。

“十四……”土方的耳边，一个声音突然回响了起来。

是近藤先生。

“我曾经说过，我是真选组的首领，而你是真选组真正的灵魂；从今往后，首领这个没什么用处的名分也归你啦……”近藤没有机会再说下去，可土方却从他的眼神里读到了更多的东西。

“要带着真选组走下去啊。”

土方的眼神骤然坚定起来，郑重地举起剑，不再有一丝犹豫。

肩上的担子，扛起来了，这一辈子也便不会再卸下去。

还有重要的事情没完成呢，怎么能就这样糊里糊涂死在一出无厘头恶作剧里呢？

无论如何也得杀出一条血路！

因为，现在，只有，我，一个人了啊。

土方大吼一声，向巷口方向冲去。头领早已在这边布置了众多精兵良将，他的眼前是密密麻麻的辰罗族士兵。只见他身跃剑起，分明是在激战鬼魅。一人面对百十余战斗种族，来回几合，竟也丝毫不落下风。

“果然是瘦死的骆驼比马大。”狮头道，他与头领退回了安全的高楼里。“真选组式微已久，局长授首，部下死的死，逃的逃，只留下些许余孽，居然还得以在新政府的清理之下苟延残喘到今天，看来，这家伙功不可没。”狮头看着土方愈战愈勇的样子，似乎若有所悟，转向头领道：“头领，土方这么顽强，几百将士万一敌不过……”

“不怕。”头领淡定地打消了狮头的顾虑。“他对付不了那么多人，不要急。”他指了指地上的交战现场。“再等等，好戏才刚刚开始。”

土方依旧在凭着剑奋力地与身前的辰罗族士兵全力拼杀，这些士兵都是一等一的好手，围涌在土方的四周，要干掉其中一个都得费上很大的气力，还得同时提防着身侧身后的暗剑。稍有不慎便会被划上一刀。

而让土方感到奇怪的是，除开这群辰罗族雇佣兵，其他的虾兵蟹将们似乎都不见了，头领和那些动物头们也不知去了哪里，而且他们似乎丝毫不在乎己方的伤亡，土方来回砍倒了二十余士兵，却还是连增援的影子都看不到。

胶着的战况却不由得土方考虑那么多，怎么也杀不完的辰罗族士兵们也在不断地消磨他的斗志和体力。他感觉自己使的剑都愈加千篇一律机械麻木了……

在终于砍倒最后一个辰罗族士兵之后，他勉强挤出一个欣慰的微笑，一瘸一拐地向巷口缓慢而艰难地走去，腿上密布着刚才因被偷袭而留下的小伤口，血水混着雨水，在衣裤上留下了模糊的印迹。

“嗒，嗒，嗒。”

土方听到一阵脚步声，由远及近，终于堵在了他面前。

辰罗族头领，正拿着一把锋利的长刀，狞笑着打量他，就像在打量一只驯服的野兽。

“感觉如何，副长大人？玩的还开心吗？”头领玩味地说。

“……可恶……”土方低低咒骂了一句，扭过头去，没有回答。

虾兵蟹将和动物头们此时已纷纷再次从高楼窗口跳回了地面上，个个都饶有兴味地观赏着土方此刻狼狈不堪的模样。

“哦哟！说起来，我们的副长大人还是第一次这样被人围攻呢。”头领故意作出一副惊讶的表情。“我还以为真选组的下属警察们一定会来救驾的啊！咦？怎么一个队员都没有啊？他们都去哪儿了？啊？”头领讽刺的语气引起土方身后的天人士兵们大肆哄笑了起来。土方的呼吸起伏得更厉害了。

“对了！怎么没看见你们的老大啊？”头领那明知故问的语气非常明显。“他又在哪儿啊？是不是在地狱给茂茂将军擦屁屁毛啊？”

“闭嘴。”土方的声音接近嘶哑，却还是努力克制着。

“诶？什么？你说那些队员都在地狱陪着你们的老大擦屁……”

“我叫你闭嘴！！”土方怒吼道，他拔起剑就朝头领砍，却在中途骤然停了下来，而后痛苦地缩回手去。

原来，他刚才的震怒崩开了右臂一个已近愈合的伤口，牵扯筋脉，稍稍动一丁点都会有钻心刻骨的疼痛。

头领用刀将土方的伤口挑的更开了些，土方下意识向后退了一步，一个踉跄跌倒在地，天人们又是一阵哄笑。

头领故作可惜地摇摇头，叹道：“啧啧啧，当年那个纵横江户的鬼之副长，是怎么也想不到，自己会落到今天这步田地吧。”他绕着土方来回踱着步，略略作思考状，又道：“地球人有句话说得好，这就是——‘龙游浅水遭虾戏，虎落平阳被犬欺’啊。我敬重你是只老虎，但我可不介意做狗！”

“你到底想干什么？”土方实在是不耐烦。

“想干什么？”头领用刀将土方的下巴挑高了些，土方能清楚的看见这个辰罗族天人的狰狞面目。“当然是，要借你的头用一用。”头领轻轻地说，他蹲下身来默默盯着土方，而后突然发出一阵渗人的尖笑。

“我自知春雨早就回不到过去那般繁荣景象，”头领忽地又一次站起，大声道。“而这，至少有一半以上要归功于你们，真-选-组。”他恶狠狠地瞪了土方一眼，继续道。“我们，本该是和幕府合作的，可你们，回回刁难，处处掣肘，甚至帮着攘夷志士！我的弟兄们倒在你们手里无数！”头领的声调愈发高亢，似乎就快控制不住情绪了。“而后，新政府入驻，更是将我们大肆镇压，可真选组就是成了落水狗也还是不放过我们，次次打断我们的生意，打伤打死我们的兄弟们！”头领大手一挥，而后骤然冷静了下来，盯着土方，安静道：“你说，我该不该报仇？”

土方笑道：“那是你的事，我们做的，都是我们所认为正确的事情。日本人的警察当然要保护日本人不受外星毒品伤害，生意？你还是与政客谈吧。”

“很好，我本以为，你会与那些辰罗士兵战至力竭而死，我这样安排，也算是为了成全你一世英雄之名。既然你这么不领情……”头领玩味地说。“那我就割去你的头，然后以新政府的名义寄给那堆正焦急地等着你上船的真选队余党们，嗯~那会是一个什么样的场景呢，哈哈哈哈！”头领尖声笑着。“你的兄弟们，一定会玩命一般找新政府的人对打，可惜那只是以卵击石呀！而且，真选组从此将彻底消失，毕竟，世道上都说，土方十四郎就是真选组的灵魂，真选组的唯一，没了你，真选组马上就会变一盘散沙，什么都不是啦，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“谁说没了土方真选组就什么都不是了，找死吗。”一个如此熟悉，却又如此陌生的声音骤然响起。

土方的心中似乎有什么东西炸开了。

雨下得更大了些。

可刚刚的言语，却有着穿透嘈杂雨声的力量，一字一句直击土方的内心。直到现在，他才意识到，自己有多么想念这个声音。

“土方先生什么时候有资格做真选组的唯一了。”那个人轻巧地跳到了地上。

“就是近藤老大不在了，他的继任者也只能是我。”一剑划过，一片惨叫。

“什么时候轮到土方先生这个混蛋啦。”又是一剑划过，这次连惨叫声都没有，只有血溅起时发出的细微响声。

“呐，你说是吧，土方先生。”

“砰”一声，那人的剑，已轻轻地贴在头领的刀上。

头领完全僵在了那里，似乎受到了很重的惊吓，他转动眼珠思考着计策。

“喂，你，不要以为把剑指着土方先生就能胁迫我，我巴不得他早点死呢，到时候连你一起杀了哦。”

土方呆呆地凝视着眼前之人，只觉百感交集。

栗色的头发长了些，被雨水淋得纷乱。脸色如纸一般苍白，衬得嘴唇鲜红。这不是什么健康的征象，但也与土方此前的想象相差甚远。

他的话语依旧句句带刺，他的剑术依旧卓然超群，他没有因为病痛或孤独而变得脆弱，他依旧是那个冲田总悟。

土方的内心此时不知是欣慰，愧疚还是担忧，或者三者兼有。

这样的重逢方式，是他所不曾想象到的，抑或是，他从未期待过他们会重逢。

从他自认为自己与总悟的命运走到了岔路口，并永不会再交集的时候，他就努力切断了所有的念想。明知道这样做鲁莽而武断，他也不愿再更改。

土方的背后是沉痛的过去，面前是一路到底的未来，过去和未来在这里交汇成一个点，可是这个名为“现在”的支点却是如此的摇摇欲坠……

就在此时，辰罗族头领陡然挑起一刀便冷不丁往冲田刺去，土方眼疾手快一剑挡在冲田身前，刀剑相碰，土方怒吼一声，似乎祭出了全部力气，剑尖却只是微微颤动；头领本想大笑，却发现他的刀被震碎了。

头领疯狂地大叫：“这，这不可能！”狮头见势不妙，生怕土方再使出一剑，拉起头领，凭借自己优秀的弹跳力一跃而起又回到了高楼的安全地带，只留下些兵将们还在地上与土方和总悟对峙——他们才见识过总悟的剑法，现在恐惧得不敢有分毫异动。

而土方却没能使出下一剑，刚刚那一次发力让他本已受伤的右臂血流如注，动弹不得，难忍的疼痛使他紧紧皱起了眉头。

“真是自不量力啊土方先生，这副模样还想保护我，做梦……咳咳……”正说着，冲田的咳嗽声又起，他从衣兜里掏出几颗药吞了下去才勉强止住，却也没有再继续说下去。

“你才是，”土方温和地说。“病人怎么能出来淋雨啊， 快点回去，洗个澡，盖好被子，记得按时吃药。”

“病人不止能出来淋雨，病人还能出来杀人哩，土方老妈子。”冲田面无表情道。“刚才要不是我，你的头已经在地上滚了，或者说，你就想让你的头在地上滚，要我帮你砍掉？我很乐意哦。”

“喂……！刚刚明明是我从头领手里救下你！你以为我来这里是为了……”说到这里，土方突然停了下来，他直视着冲田那双无辜的大眼睛，莫名地觉得脸上有些发红。

冲田突然低低咳嗽了几声。土方的脸上立刻尽显担忧之色，他不由自主地拍了拍总悟的背，轻声道：“你没事吧？”

冲田偷瞄了土方一眼，咳嗽得更厉害了。

“啊，还真是麻烦啊——要不你就像在柳生家一样坐我肩膀上来，这样他们也打不到你……”土方无奈道。

冲田突然停止了咳嗽，甩开土方搭在背上的手，转过身昂首与土方对视着，扬眉道：“刚刚不是真的在咳，我骗你的。”

“你！……”土方双眼睁圆，脸却更红了。

“我什么啊？”冲田折叠起双臂，语气似乎漫不经心。

两人就这样相顾而立，一时无话。

突然，冲田毫无征兆地笑了出来，明亮的眼睛弯成好看的形状，肆无忌惮地直视着面前的人，似乎根本没意识到自己这样的笑容对这个蛋黄酱星人具有怎样的杀伤力。

土方沉默着走上前，用他尚算健康的左臂紧紧拥住了冲田，脸埋在冲田的肩上，轻轻摩挲着。

冲田的脸也被埋在了土方的肩头，他没有伸出手回应土方，也没有拒绝，只是依旧僵硬地直立着，大笑着，可笑声却似乎渐渐转变成了另一种声音，与愈加频繁的雨点滴答声相和……

就知道一旦见面，事情肯定会发展成这样，在冲田面前，土方根本无法用理性控制自己的言行。

但这样又有哪里不好呢？

良久，土方终于缓缓地放开了冲田。他的视线却依旧恋恋不舍地留在冲田的脸上。

冲田的眼睑垂了下来，眼眶有些发红，似乎不甘心让土方看出什么似的，他将脸撇到一边。

土方皱了皱眉，伸手轻轻地拂拭了冲田的眼角，指尖触感有些微妙的湿润。

他长叹了一口气，手再一次放松下来，无力地搭在冲田的肩上。

“对不起……”土方呢喃道。

冲田转过脸来，表情依旧毫无起伏，可睁大的双眼里尽是讶异的神色。

土方的头低垂着，冲田只能看到他那被雨水打湿的黑发，在傍晚的霞光里微微发颤。

这位抖S星人第一次觉得手足无措，不知接下来该说什么，该做什么……

“你们这群废物布景板在那儿愣着干什么？要看八点档情感连续剧把他们杀了滚回去看！再不动手按逃兵罪论处！”头领的声音从楼道上传来，底下待机许久的天人们终于被迫转回战斗状态，摆出阵势将二人围在中间。

土方轻笑了声，走到冲田的背后，同时将剑换至左手，道：“我的左手使剑不熟练，厉害点的怪物就多拜托你了啊，总悟。”

“包在我身上。”冲田咧开了嘴，像一只久未捕食的猛兽。

天人们仗着人数优势猛扑上来，可这群虾兵蟹将战斗力已是远不及之前的辰罗士兵，土方虽是用左手，却觉得轻松了不少；或许只是因为他终于明白，那个与他背靠背作战的小鬼，早就成长为了一个可以信赖，可以依靠的武士。他和这个小鬼有着完全不同的生活哲学，他们的交流方式天差地别，他们从来都不是天作之合，但至少这一刻，他们是一体的。

“你的左手笨拙的像条猪蹄，土方先生。”冲田嘲笑道，他随意挥起一剑，三个天人应声倒地。

“注意你身前，别管我！”土方对面前的攻势应接不暇，不耐烦地说。

地上的战斗依旧胶着，楼道上的春雨头目们却是无所事事。

头领紧张地来回踱步，他刚刚打电话又雇佣了两百个辰罗族士兵增援，然而那些人迟迟未到……

他向下望去，只见土方冲田二人愈战愈勇，配合精妙，剑起刀落便又是几条人力，只觉十分气不过，一咬牙便挥起手，使所有潜伏在楼道上，本是以防万一护送自己逃走的近卫士兵全都派遣了下去。

“头领！这可使不得啊！万一发生什么意外没了这些护卫，您该怎么办？”一旁的狮头焦急万分。

“我管不了那么多了，我就要他们死！”头领恨恨地指着土方与冲田，他的语气近乎癫狂。“再说了，只有两个人而已，瞧瞧下面的人数对比，他们根本顾及不了我！”

地上又多了数十个天人兵力。冲田道：“土方先生，敌人又变多了啊，我看你那猪蹄般的左手估计是应付不了。”他停顿了下，又道：“你有没有想过，如果我们真的死在这儿的话……”

“那也不是个坏结果，我早就吩咐过岛田死后之事，真选组还会继续走下去。”土方平静地将这番话说出口。他自己也觉得奇怪，刚刚明明还拼死拼活地要逃开此地，觉得离了自己真选组就什么都不是，现在有了总悟在身边，反而看开了许多……他将目光转向冲田，继续道：“你也一样，总悟，比起作为肺癌患者死在病床上，你更愿意作为武士死在战场上吧。”

冲田总悟眼里的神色已不仅仅是惊讶，更是惊喜。他潇洒地使出“平青眼”一式，而后在周围天人纷纷倒下的瞬间望向土方，歪着头微笑道：“什么时候变得这么会说话啦，忽方十四悠？”

土方轻笑了声，没再回应，而是专注于眼前的战斗。

高楼的窗口旁。

“头领，我们的弟兄已经死伤很严重了，这样下去不是办法啊！”狮头苦苦地劝告头领。

头领只是不停地重复“他们只有两个人，他们伤不到我，两百个增援士兵就要来了，他们只有两个人，他们只有两个人……”

就在这时，头领似乎听到了什么奇怪的声响，由远及近，由远及近。

这是谁都没有料到的声响，楼上的春雨头目们没有，地上的天人士兵们没有，土方和冲田也没有；这个声响顿时让战斗现场一片混乱。

是警笛声。

随之而来的，是整齐的列队行进声，扩音器中“你们被包围了！”的吼声，和现场的一片嘈杂。

警察们围住了整栋大楼，堵住了巷口，警灯的闪烁被夜雨渲染成略带朦胧感的幻影。

巷子里的天人士兵们有的冲出巷口与警察战斗，有的在原地恐惧地嚎叫，还有的直接束手就擒，摆出投降的姿势，大家都自身难保，没有谁再去理会土方和冲田。

土方十四郎无助地呆立在巷道里，一时慌了神。警察为何会找到这个隐秘之地，他百思不得其解。他当然不想死在天人手上，可他更不想落入新政府的手里，何况这下还会连累到总悟……

“跟我来。”冲田一把拉住土方的手，往与巷口相反的方向奔去……

————————————————————————————————

战斗很快便平息了下来。

“报告局长！整栋楼搜遍了，没有发现土方十四郎或任何类似土方十四郎的生命迹象，烟，蛋黄酱，全都没有！春雨的辰罗族头领和狮头二头领也不见了踪影！”一个警员道。

“哦？那就算了。今天就放他一马，我们的收获足够桂先生满意啦，在这附近莫名其妙碰上一伙辰罗族雇佣兵，已经把兄弟们折腾得够惨咯。”一个浑身肌肉的白色鸟嘴生物挠着自己白色的光头道。

“啊？伊丽莎白先生？可当时来我店里买蛋黄酱的真的是那个土方十四郎啊！他摘了墨镜，我看得清清楚楚！”一位穿着7-11店员服的小个子近乎带着哭腔道。“我可是牺牲了好几天时间顶着危险帮你们跟踪他，他今天确实在这里啊！你就这么轻易地放弃，我的奖金怎么办……”

“你的奖金我们当然会给的，老板，不要担心。”伊丽莎白用他雄壮的白色胳臂拍了拍店员的背。“我们虽然没有凭借你给的线索抓住土方十四郎，但却把这伙烦人的春雨残党一网打尽，这群家伙可比土方十四郎危害性大得多。”

小店员听闻奖金还在，兴奋得一蹦三尺高；而一旁的伊丽莎白则陷入沉思。“这么说，土方在这儿被春雨围住了，而我们又围住了春雨，这倒还真是‘螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后’呢，有意思……可土方为什么会到这儿来呢？——算了，不想了，我还是回去请教桂先生吧。”

警灯渐渐暗了下来，这块工地又恢复了以往的平静。

——————————————————————————

江户某一条昏暗的小路，两个天人狼狈地逃窜着。

“我是头领，他们只有两个人，我是头领，他们只有两个人……不，我要回去！我要杀了他们！我是头领！”头领眼神涣散，嘴里喃喃不清，忽而又叫嚣着要停下来。

“头领，快跑吧！那里已经被警察包围啦！”一旁的狮头苦口婆心劝道。

“我不管那么多！他们只有两个人！我有一整个军队！我是头领！”头领指着天大吼道。

“先逃走再说，以后还有东山再起的机会嘛……啊？”

他们发现有几把刀架在了脖子上。

“你们要逃到哪儿去啊？”眼镜少年的脸闪现出难得的鬼畜神色。

“虽然悬赏金没有蛋黄酱星人的高，但还是可以买好多醋昆布阿鲁！”一位撑伞的红发少女兴奋道。

“喂，抓到了当然要要挟假发和人妖加价啦，至少要够买一年份的Jump吧！”一位银色天然卷一手挖着鼻屎，一手拿刀架在头领脖子上，懒散地说。

“喵~”站在银发男人肩头的黑猫一下跳到了头领的头上，一口咬掉他的触角，头领发出一声惊人的惨叫，响彻云霄……

待银时三人将两个头目扭送到警察局后已是很晚了，雨依旧淅淅沥沥下着，他们还是决定去探望下冲田，毕竟他又将Shiro酱送到这里来报信，定是遇上了些不一般的事情。

“谢谢你哦Shiro酱——哈哈哈，我的Jump！”银时数着手里的赏金，简直要开心得飞起来了。

“不要忘了我的阿通演唱会门票！”

“还有我的醋昆布阿鲁！！”

三人就这样吵吵闹闹的又一次来到了冲田院落前，神乐率先蹦蹦跳跳跑到门前，她只往门里瞄了一眼，便惊讶地“哇——”一声折返回来，并小声地催促着：“银酱新吧唧快过来看阿鲁！！！”

银时三人鬼鬼祟祟地悄悄溜进小院子角落的草垛中藏了起来，四双眼睛（算上新吧唧的眼镜）齐刷刷盯着那块靠近屋檐的空旷地带。

那里站着两个人，距离很近，气氛却十分尴尬。

“抱歉啊总悟，多亏了那群警察，你失去了战死的机会。”土方凝视着面前的栗发少年，他的语气生硬，眼神却极其温柔。

“不劳您费心，土方先生，我的病情恶化得非常稳定，我甚至能算准自己的大限是哪一天，到时候我拿着炮筒去找政府军就行了，可不像某些东躲西藏的胆小鬼，我当然能很漂亮地死在战场上。”冲田最厉害的一点，大概就是谈及死亡时完全的面无表情——土方仅仅是在听，脸色就已经很难看了。

“喂，别乱说啊……”

“所以你还是带着你一个人的真选队躲到北海道去钓鲨鱼吧，我可不稀罕……明天就要走？”冲田最后还是忍不住加了个问句。

“……天气预报说这一周都会下暴雨，可能还有来自中国的奇特大雾入侵……我走不了。”土方尴尬地扭过头去，他的脸有些发烫。

“就因为这个？”冲田扬眉道。

“……我需要养好右臂的伤……”

“这里不是避难所，土方先生，你还是滚去万事屋吧。”

“……”

土方不愿再说话，而冲田的眼里积聚着愠怒，气氛又僵持了下来。

“现在该你出场啦，聪明的Shiro酱……”躲在草垛里的银时小声嘱咐着，放出了之前一直抱在怀中的小黑猫。

黑猫飞快跑到了冲田的身前，拉住他的裤腿喵喵叫着。

“啊？Shiro酱，快过来躲雨！”冲田俯下身抚摸黑猫的头，想把它一把抱起，小猫却一反常态的不听话，一把窜出了冲田的手，却也没有跑多远，而是在他周围绕圈。

“怎么了Shiro酱？”

黑猫依旧充耳不闻地绕着圈。

“Shiro？小白？小黑？白猫？黑猫？蠢猫！……好吧，Toshiro，别闹了。”

黑猫听到它的大名，一下便跳进了冲田的怀里，温顺地蹭着他的胸口，冲田的面颊泛起了尴尬的红晕，他在爱抚猫咪的间隙偷瞄了一下土方，黑发男人的脸上也有着同样的颜色。

“不要用那种眼神看着我。”冲田尽力让自己的声调毫无起伏。“那名字跟你无关，只是我最近爱看Bleach罢了……咳咳……”突然的咳嗽使黑猫一个激灵跳到地上，冲田又一次熟练地从衣兜里拿出好几颗药吞下，而后抚着胸口嘟囔着：“频率又增加了，难道还要再让我再增加剂量吗，真是烦人……喂，我说了，不要用那种看小狗一样的眼神看我，土方先生！肺病算个〇，我自己完全能应付，不需要你这种人来可怜！”

其实，土方又何尝不明白。越是脆弱的时刻，总悟越需要坚强的外壳来保护自尊。然而，他看到那抱着黑猫轻唤“Toshiro”的总悟，心底那最柔软的一块如同被掐住一般又痛又痒。在这一刻，土方真真切切的感受到了总悟的心绪，这与病痛无关，与死亡无关，他已经明白总悟根本不在意那些。

土方总是习惯于用这种感觉来麻痹，约束和惩戒自己。他害怕丧失理智，害怕背弃责任，他需要这种心绪来使自己冷静。

可当他在总悟身上发现这样熟悉的情绪时，他却觉得恐惧。

的确，孤独是比病痛和死亡更加可怕的东西。

土方愿意自己承受孤独，他将其看做一种修炼；然而，他却不愿意看到总悟承受同样的情感，对于总悟来说，这种情感只能是折磨。

曾经，他以为可以两相顾全，面对三叶时是这样，面对总悟时也是这样。他并未意识到只有自己才是能终结他们孤独的人，直到今天，直到刚才。

或许是一个瞬间的顿悟，或许是量变积累引发的质变，但这些都不重要了。

痛苦对于他来说是一种选择；可对于他们则不是自主的，而是他为他们选择了痛苦。他是个固执的傻瓜，但他不想再让所谓的悲情故事重演一遍。

这个固执的傻瓜有着强烈的意愿，此前一直倔强地将它牢牢囚锢在心底，而在今天，它终于挣脱枷锁，抛却矛盾，水银泻地般喷溅了出来。

这种意愿，不是责任，不是怜悯，不只是愧疚，而是……

天空响起一声炸雷，硕大的雨点随着闪电应声而下。

土方终于回过神来，他避过了冲田好奇的目光，而是抬起头望向了天上。

“总悟，今夜月色真美啊。”

天空中乌云密布，雷声殷殷，一片漆黑。

“土方先生的青光眼还真是越来越严重了，赶快去宠物医院治病，否则下一次会把润滑液看成蛋黄酱的。”冲田的话语依旧毫不客气，可嘴角却挂起了一丝微笑。“下这么大的雨，哪来的什么月亮？”

“可我没有说谎，月亮很美，还微微泛着青色……”这一回，土方没有看向天空，而是直直地望着眼前的人儿。

冲田也看着他，期待他的下一步。黑发男人却只是沉默而僵硬地站在那里，而脸简直像熟透的柿子一样。

不坦率，死闷骚，糟糕透顶！

冲田向前跨上一步，踮起脚吻住了土方的唇。

唇上突然而至的冰凉触感使土方愣了两秒，然后他闭上眼，伸出手紧紧抱住了冲田，并热烈地回应着。

不远处的草垛里传来了尖叫。

“哈哈，追这么久的番就是为了看到这一刻，果然不弃番是银桑睿智而正确的决定啊！”

“《中国少女艳遇记》里第三集就让阿乐和金时kiss，并且第五集就有baby了阿鲁！《蛋黄酱星人与抖S少年》的编剧真的好磨蹭阿鲁！”

“新吧唧，赶快拿起手机拍下来，这下他们再也不能抵赖酬金啦！哈哈哈我又有钱去打小钢珠了哈哈哈！”

“不行，酬金要先给我买醋昆布阿鲁！”

一旁的新八叹了一口气，深深地为身边的两个恶趣味的神经病而感到无奈。

然后他的身后就炸开了。

他抬起头，发现土方依旧紧紧搂着冲田，但冲田的手上不知什么时候多出了个炮筒，而炮筒正对着他。

“喂喂喂！对着我干嘛！明明那两个人才是噪音制造机啊！为什么倒霉的总是我！”新八不满地吐槽道。

“你知足吧臭眼镜……”

新八转过头，一旁的两个人脸上黑糊糊的，头发已经被炸得竖直了起来。

“快点走哦，不然把你们炸到蛋黄酱星去。”冲田面无表情道。

银时三人迅速溜到门口，却又不甘心地回头大叫道：“喂！不要忘了酬金啊抖S王子。”

炮筒被直接扔了过来。

“土方先生的嘴里还有尼古丁的味道——是想让我死得更快些吗？”冲田这样说着，又一次主动吻了上去，根本不理会万事屋三人不满的叫嚣。

银时拉着新八和神乐，“愤怒”地摔门而去。

“新吧唧，神乐，以后谈恋爱千万不能学他们，知道不，千万别学！”银时认真地教导道。

“是因为他们没给你钱还是因为他们马上要做少儿不宜的事情阿鲁？”神乐漫不经心地说。

“银桑是觉得副长和冲田队长都太不坦率了吧。”新八道。

“是啊，刚才在警局才知道……原来是我那天的装扮把春雨引到总一郎那里去的；若不是多串君买蛋黄酱时候莫名其妙摘下墨镜让店员认出来，警察也不会赶过去——总之，他们能在一起，纯粹是因为笨蛋们在做笨蛋事的时候掐准了时间啊~”

“那就说明月老有心把他们凑成一对阿鲁。”神乐笑道。

“嗯，今天的月亮很漂亮嘛，哈哈哈。”银时挠了挠头。


	8. 特别的东西

这场罕见的暴雨持续了整整一个星期，并造成了江户大范围的交通瘫痪。本想翌日再去冲田寓所讨还报酬的银时三人不得不在家里无聊地开着电视看江户台24小时的水灾现场直击。

雨势一转小，万事屋便马不停蹄地又一次来到冲田的住所，然而，不待他们走近，便发现警灯那反射在雨里的朦胧闪光，原来警察已将此处包围，正四处勘察记录。

就在此时，一位警察发现了这三个鬼鬼祟祟的可疑人士，大声叫喊了出来，警察们瞬间围上。三人的心一下提到了嗓子眼，嘴巴张成了O字形，一时间不知如何是好。

这时，角落里探出了一个熟悉的白色脑袋，银时顿时松了口气。

“伊……伊丽莎白君？”

“银时先生，新八君，神乐桑，你们怎么会在这里？”伊丽莎白用他那满是肌肉的粗壮胳臂挥了挥额头的汗水，问道。

“家里的醋昆布吃完了阿鲁，周围超市都被水淹掉了，只有这边有一家还开着，银桑是带我们过来买醋昆布的阿鲁！”

新八不禁想吐槽神乐拙劣的说谎技术，但看了看形势还是忍住了。

“话说……你们这些拿着枪的JOY有必要这么严肃吗……我可是你们的老前辈哟，我连JOY之歌都会唱哟，要不要我让新吧唧唱给你们听一遍？”

除了新吧唧狠狠地动了下嘴之外，其他人根本一动不动。

“呃……在查清楚之前，恐怕不能放你们过来，银时先生。”伊丽莎白挠了挠他那光亮亮的白色脑袋，为难道。“这里可能是幕府余孽的联络点，据说土方也在前几天也来过——不过我们来的时候已是空空如也了。”

提起的心又放了下来，万事屋三人不禁在心底偷笑了下——直到银时突然想起了什么。

“啊？！那我的报酬岂不是？……”

“嗯？报酬？”

“哦……伊丽莎白君，我是说……是前几天正好在这附近搞定了一个无聊的委托，就是一个无聊的小女生要我帮她把她那个在外面花天酒地的重口味男朋友给揪回来，这种白痴一样的任务银桑当然很快搞定啦，但是这对小情侣一见面就开始OOXX，说什么搞完就给你钱，但银桑是纯洁好孩子啊所以就跑掉了并且说好下次来算报酬，所以今天就来拿钱，然后才会有钱给神乐买点醋昆布啊。”

银时瞪了神乐一眼，似乎在说：“这下终于把你的破烂谎话编圆啦。”

“原来是这样……其实，我们估计也查不出什么，就算土方真来过这里，现在也已经逃跑了——说起来，还真有些怀念那段做攘夷志士的时光啊，虽然天天被人追杀，但有着同一个目标的我们内心从来都是爽朗明亮的，每一次行动，成功了自然畅饮庆祝，失败了也是心底坦然，因为每次抬起头的时候，看到前方的曙光，都觉得那是值得为之牺牲为之奋斗的，不像现在。”伊丽莎白突然沉思道。“虽然江户的黎明终于到来，可是很多事情都变得琐碎复杂。桂先生要再这样操劳下去，就要变成假发先生啦，我也要变成秃头莎白啦。大家都好累啊，累得甚至有些体谅那群曾经的幕府走狗了。土方这些家伙要知道我这样想，一定会嘲笑我们吧。”

银时挠了挠头，望向天空，若有所思道：“目标这种东西，从来都是虚无缥缈的，在我看来还是一开始就不要有比较好。什么事情跟税金小偷扯上关系都会变的麻烦啊，像阿银一样做个无业游民最轻松自在——喂，伊丽，代我向假发问个好。”说完，他便与新八神乐转头折返万事屋。

一个月后，江户终于迎来了一个久违的晴天。

一阵急促的敲门声一大早便将银时从美梦中惊醒。

“新吧唧怎么今天来得这么早，真是吵死了。”银时迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起去开门。“刚刚还在跟结野主播约会呢，正进行到关键部分就……诶诶？？！！”门口的景象令银时大吃一惊。一只黑猫乖巧地蹲在门前，旁边摆着一个小纸箱，纸箱上贴着一个信封。

“Shiro酱？你怎么会来这儿？！——喂，神乐，别再睡啦快起床啦不然没有醋昆布吃啦！”银时将小黑猫连带着它带来的东西一并抱进了门，同时将神乐叫醒。新八也在十多分钟后过来报道。

于是万事屋三人聚齐，一同挤在沙发上，抢着要看那封信，银时不得不给两个小鬼一人一记爆栗，而后拆开信，靠在沙发上，三人一起看……

致万事屋：

当你们读到这封信的时候，我正坐在开往虾夷国的船上，惬意地边抽烟边吃着蛋黄酱盖饭，你们不用羡慕我。

“谁会羡慕致癌物质和狗食啊这个白痴！”银时大声吐槽道。

七月的江户天气很热，万事屋买不起空调，但是海风吹起来很凉快，北海道一周气温保持在24°C，嗯，你们真的不用羡慕我。

“新吧唧，神乐酱，我可以把这封信撕掉了么？”银时故作平静道，得到的是两记重拳。

“再不买空调下次把你的脸打成趣多多阿鲁。”神乐气愤道。

诶，读到这儿你们还没把信撕掉么？好吧，作为银魂里难得的正常人，笨拙地装成正统搞笑吐槽役还真不是我拿手的事情，前面这已经是极限了。希望你们开心，开心到把信撕掉当然最好。

你们不用为我担心，攘夷乱党（抱歉，但我必须用这个词）这些宵小想要抓住我，还早了几百年。我的战斗嗅觉在这几年被锻炼得异常灵敏，当然，某些特殊情况除外，比如总悟的炮依旧轰我轰得很准，前一阵子亲身试验过多次。

说到总悟，其实想写很多，但考虑到你们三个人都是单身，有些事情就不说出来刺激你们了。总悟笑起来真的很好看，之前在屯所的时候，除了三叶来的时候，很少见他笑一次。这段时间总能发现他在微笑，虽然每次见着我的目光就又会把笑容藏起来，但眼里的光芒是藏不住的，很可爱呢。总悟的剑术比以前更好了，只要他中途不出状况，我跟他比试好几次都会比输，但难得看见他神清气爽的样子，输也输得很开心。总悟虽然还是会把“土方先生去死”挂在嘴边，但现在我已经知道如何应付了，嗯，他每说一次，我就吻他一下。后来，他都是懒散地躺在我怀里对我说这句话呢。

“这还不叫刺激单身宅男吗？！！！我快受不了了谁帮我举起3F团火把……哇哦，银桑你做什么？”新八大叫道，却突然被身边的银时狠狠敲了一下脑袋。

“别说话，认真看……”银时的表情很严肃。

对了，总悟说他很感谢你们，他是个别扭的家伙，有些话估计在你们面前一句都不会提，但在我面前呢，他天天都嘟囔着“要不是万事屋啊……”“要不是老板啊……”什么的，还常说“一定要把报酬寄过去。”每当这个时候，就会感叹自己没用，但内心却是喜悦的。事实上，从跟总悟重逢算起直到现在，我的内心一直是温暖而安定的。这是我此前所完全没有料到的事情。一直以来，看不清自己的，不都是我自己么。感情原来并不是洪水猛兽，命运可以用一颗平常心去看待，幸福也不是遥悬于天边的星辰。只是，都不能逃避啊，逃开的话，除了灰色，就什么都没有了……啊，扯远了。总悟的东西，我带走了大部分，不过还是寄送了一件特别物品给你们，请善存。我知道你们家已经有大狗，养不起第二只宠物。请将Shiro酱寄送到一户好人家（不要送给桂小太郎，否则后果自负），她是只在江户扎根的猫，我带不走。

看到这里，银时，新八和神乐纷纷抬起头，面面相觑。

过了一会儿，银时平静道：“继续把它看完吧，报酬的事还没说呢。”

如果你们还需要什么，就写信到我北海道这边的地址，我不知道能不能帮上忙，但一定会尽力。对了，记得落款写“多串”而不是“土方十四郎”，否则信会被中途拦截，你们也会被当成幕府余孽。不要指望我再来丢给你们牢房的钥匙。

不要想着过来看我，这边现在戒严，除非是做好在北海道定居一辈子的准备——或许要不了那么长——谁知道呢。想要见我，就打开电视，或许哪一天，应该过不了多久，我的脸就会出现在电视荧幕上。不要想着说服我归顺新政府，不要问为什么，就连银时你，表面上退化成了MADAO骨子里还是攘夷志士——这点我早就该想到的——我不至于比你还差。

新八已经开始啜泣了，神乐的眼圈也有些发红，银时放下信，闭上眼深吸了一口气。

而后他抱住了一左一右两个小鬼，又一次将信拿了起来。

喂，看到这儿你们是不是快哭了。教大家无论何时都要保持微笑的人可是你们啊，作为老师，对教义的执行比学生还差怎么行。好吧，说件一定会让你们开心的事情——你们的报酬是跟这封信一起寄来的，很可观哪。

啊咧？问我报酬在哪儿？当然在箱子里啊白痴，难道没发现信封底下还有一个包装箱吗？还是坂田氏已经穷得买不起包装箱了？

“没问你啊！不说这句话能死么。”银时心底暗暗吼道，却又冒出一丝欣喜，毕竟是报酬啊报酬。可观？可观是什么概念？30万日元吗，嘿嘿嘿嘿。

这样想着，他将箱子打开，发现上面躺着的是一层淡黄色的软软小瓶子。银时和神乐面无表情地一瓶一瓶拿出来扔到一边。

“看来多串君给我们的报酬是超超超易碎物品啊，用来防碎裂的保护层居然弄了这么多。”银时边扔边说。

“是的阿鲁，但这种新式防碎裂软瓶长得好恶心，仿佛一用力就要喷出屎阿鲁。”神乐不小心将一个小瓶前端挤出了黄色粘稠液体，一把甩开，嫌弃道。

“呃……银桑……神乐酱……别找了，过来看看信吧。”还拿着信的新八颤抖道。

银时和神乐立马围了过来。

关于报酬的问题，我算得非常公正准确。你们完成了总悟的委托，大概值30万日元；但你们在委托途中拆破我的化装，导致被认出，损失5万日元；出于某种不可告人的目的假扮我，导致我被除攘夷乱党之外的人追杀，损失10万日元；医药费10万日元；真选组北上耽搁费4万日元。所以最后的报酬是1万日元。为了表示对你们的感谢，我特意帮你们买了相当好的进口mayonnaise，愿你们好好享受。

哦，对了，总悟留下的特别物品也在箱子里。那就到此为止，我要出发了。

多串。

银时现在的表情就像去逛花街结果第二天早上发现身边的游女是小将一样恐怖。

“确……确实很可观啊，几十瓶狗食啊！”银时大叫道。他依然一副将信将疑的样子，认真地坐在箱子边上继续一瓶瓶地往外扔。当然，底下一层，再底下一层依旧还是这些淡黄色的瓶子。

银时瘫坐在地上，沉痛地说：“新八，神乐，明天就把万事屋改成万事Mayonnaise屋吧，我们改卖狗食如何……”

“不行的阿鲁！蛋黄酱先生不在这儿，没人会来买的阿鲁。”

“还是找找冲田队长留下的特别物品吧。”

三人继续将清理着蛋黄酱瓶，终于将集装箱清理得能看到箱底。

箱底躺着一张薄薄的相片。相片里的，是三人从未见过的冲田总悟。

冲田的嘴放肆地咧开，眼睛也笑成了弯弯的，气质清明爽朗，不带一丝一毫的腹黑意味。这样的瞬间，恐怕冲田一辈子也不会有几次。

“大概，这就是多串说的，总一郎最特别的东西吧。”银时微笑道。“确实很可爱啊。”

似乎都能忘掉那些可怕的蛋黄酱了……

“银桑，快看背面！”新八通过相片的透光，好像发现了什么。

银时翻转照片，只见相片的背面写了些密密麻麻的小字，还紧贴着一张几经折叠的纸。

与土方刚劲的字体不同，相片上的字雅致而清秀。

“这是你们应得的。”

银时拆开那张纸，发现原来竟是一张20万日元的支票，户头上赫然写着冲田总悟四个字。

“用狗食做报酬是我的主意，跟土方先生无关，土方先生那颗装满了狗食和尼古丁的脑袋怎么可能想出这么有创意的东西啊。而我呢，一想到你们纠结抓狂的样子，就觉得很好玩。”

银时无奈地摇了摇头，嘴角的笑意却并未褪下。

而在照片的左下角，还躺着一行小小的字。

“谢谢。”

万事屋三人沉默着紧紧靠在了一起，嘴角的弧度是一致的。小黑猫跳到银时的膝上，安静地闭眼打起盹来。

现在，该说什么好呢。是快乐，是悲伤，是麻木，是感慨？还是什么都不是？

银时捡起一个蛋黄酱瓶，正色道：“万事屋！为了纪念冲田先生和土方先生顺利的旅行，我们今晚做蛋黄酱盖饭——给定春吃如何！”

“Bon Voyage！”新八和神乐举起了手。


	9. 后记

其实还在写文章的时候就想写这个后记了，因为每次在写的时候，总是想告知读者自己在写某个部分的时候内心的想法和考量，为什么这样写，等等。虽然一个好的作者能在文章本身里完全给读者传递出这些信息，介于我不爱用太直的笔法，又对自己达到这个“好作者”标准的信心不大，所以还是在后记里写下来吧。  
  
  
  
关于情节  
激发我创作这篇同人的灵感来源于三叶篇，并不是因为喜欢“你爱的是死去的姐姐还是我？”这类梗，而是这个篇章非常深刻地刻画了土方和冲田之间在价值观上极大的差异。土方在三叶篇的所作所为，我个人是非常不赞同的——但是可耻地觉得很萌。这个篇章可以说极大的丰富了土方和冲田的人物形象。一个角色，本身就是要同时有优点和缺点才可爱嘛。看三叶篇的时候，我就在想，如果总悟经历同样的事情，土方会作何选择呢？依土方本身的性格来看，我想他一定会走和三叶篇一样的路子，让总悟一个人孤独离去——如果没人干预的情况下。 他们在思想上的鸿沟注定了若按正常轨迹发展，两人几乎不可能在一起。但也正是这个原因，我才会有“一定要让他们在一起”的执念。  
  
  
我显然不想让三叶篇，或是真实历史的结局再重演一遍。所以就想到了万事屋，但是即使有万事屋的干预，就二人在性格和感情表达方式上的差异而言，这样还是不够。从原作表现出的相处模式上看，土方给予冲田的一直是保护，而冲田要的其实是平等，他们的交流方式是存在着很大的问题的，这里说的问题并不是“我不懂你在干什么”，而是“我明白你在干什么和你为什么这样做，但我就是讨厌你这样做”，冲田对土方，很多情况下便是这个态度。而土方又是个极其self-determined的人，固执，而且认定了一件事情就不会变，谁来劝都不行。这种人，是不能指望内因起什么作用的，只能用外因（各种巧合）砸死他，这也是我在文中设计了各种巧合来推动情节发展的原因。  
  
  
关于人物  
文章里的总悟对生死问题表现得很淡然，一部分原因是在长期的独居养病生活中，他有时间也有心境去思考，去理解很多事情，身上本有的戾气也去除了大半，#划掉#另一部分原因是作者写不来孤戾病娇的总悟君，虽然觉得很萌#划掉# 但是在土方的问题上，他依旧是看不开的。而土方呢，尽管本质上依旧是那个又固执又闷骚的传统男人，但是时代的变化从警察到通缉犯的心理落差还是会让他的心境变化，变得比以前更关注他人的感受（历史上的虾夷副长即是个对属下非常温柔宽容的人，与还在京都时的鬼副长完全两样）。这样的他们，在情感上有共通的地方，因此一旦见了面，很多事情就会变得容易很多。  
  
  
  
  
关于语言  
以往写文都是一贯的苦大仇深翻译风，这回第一次尝试用恶搞轻松的银魂吐槽风写作，可能还不是很熟练，不知道有没有出现冗长多余无趣的部分，这种语言风格是很容易写成小白文的，但是一旦写好，放在银魂的同人背景下就非常还原。由于本来是想尝试用欢脱的语言风格写虐文，但是介于自己文力有限，加上本质上还是个亲妈，所以最后似乎没有虐起来orz……现在回头看看这篇文章，有些部分和自己的期望值还有一定距离，下次继续努力吧^ ^  
  
  
关于结局  
我一直觉得，只要两人互通心意，并真正的在一起过，就算是HE了。就个人的想法看，结局的总悟应是已经故去，而土方带着他的心意走上他必将走上的人生路程，但我并不想把这个所谓的便当结局限定得太死，所以采用了信的方式，并且写得有些含糊不清（抱歉，这部分写得有些仓促，大概我还会稍微修改下以求更清晰点）。不过修改后的结局依然会是开放的，总悟的生死由读者自行理解^ ^  
  
  
最后  
我的坑品一直不好，脑洞很多，但常常写两章就弃掉，所以这其实是我第一篇真正完结的中长篇同人文。能够写完，不仅是因为对土冲的爱，也是因为大家的支持，再次感谢留下评论的大家。另外，请不要大意的留下你们的意见和建议，觉得有BUG或是需要修改的地方请大力指出，谢谢。  
  
  
萝卜  
2014.2.16


End file.
